The Road is Bumpy Still
by AliceJericho
Summary: *Sequel to Life's Ups and Downs* Its been just over a year since Mollie left her job because of boyfriend troubles... how is life holding up for Mollie Jarrett and her friends? Shelley/OC TNA Fic. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Mollie is BACK!! :D thanks for the reviews on the last story guys!! it means heaps. I hope you keep reading this!!**

**_Hello Hello, long time no see?_**

"Caller on line 1, Greg… what can I do for you Greg?" my voice, changed for my own safety, said throughout cars in Tennessee,

"I'd like to congratulate Alex Shelley on his TNA World title win. That was a good win that,"

"Thanks Greg. Kelsey?"

"Alex Shelley is champion!" the girl named Kelsey squealed like a fan girl,

"Yeah, I know," I said not really interested, "Thanks Kelsey. A little suggestion… the past 100 callers have been for Alex Shelley. Someone ring for some other match pa-lease!" I pleaded, "So, does Jackson have anything no Alex related?"

"Yes, I do actually, I have something Evan Bourne related,"

"Okay, go ahead," I said cheering up,

"I'd like to say that he's getting better, he could be championship material in a few months, or within the next year,"

"Yeah, that's true, he's got skill that guy does. Thanks Jackson," I dismissed him, "Kelsey's back…"

"Why don't you like Alex Shelley?!"

"Okay, that's the end of our show today… see you next week on JJ's breakdown, Breaking down the wall between Wrestling and the real world…" I threw my headphones off, earning looks from my co-workers. "Alex this, Alex that, Alex- SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I snapped,

"Mollie calm down!" Sophie called, "We know you don't like Alex, but don't let it show on the show!" Sophie was now 16, I was 24 and Beth was 10. It has been just over a year since I left. Well its been about 14 months, because it is the 4th of July. Well, tomorrow it is. But I am heading back to Florida for a barbecue.

"Hurry up. Dad wants you to come back with me. We have to get Beth then we can leave."

**Recapping the events…**

So… well in 14 months a lot can happen. Britt had the baby and Faith got married… funny story that actually, it happened on the same day. January 9 2010. Right at the end of the wedding Britt went into labour. She was rushed out of the ceremony by Eric and Faith told the Priest to hurry up, so they skipped about half the usual details of the marriage and got straight to the 'I do's'. Faith and AJ spent their Wedding day in the hospital. As for me, well yes I was there too. But my life has been pretty good. I host my own Radio show every Saturday and during the week I am a divorce lawyer. I know, boring right? Well know actually, because believe it or not… I am actually the most asked for in the south! And mostly the famous people get me, so that's pretty cool. I'm Jeremy's God mum… oh, that's right, Brittany had a baby boy. He's real cute. He's got dark hair like his mummy. He's got a set of lungs on him, I'll give him that. And he's a strong little bugger too. Easily grab onto your finger and let you feel it. _I _haven't spoken to Alex since I left. Although the listeners to my show try to make otherwise. I have been asked so many times to bring him on the show. But I am not going to do it. And the people can't hunt me down, because no one knows its Mollie Jarrett. Except my friends. Anyway, I haven't spoken to Mr. Prick yet and quite frankly, I don't plan on it. So, I am gonna take you back to present day, Florida… the annual 'Frontline' (haven't always been called that though) 4th of July bash.

_**Lets get ready to PAR-TAY!**_

"Come here Jare-me," I said 'Jeremy' in baby talk, "Hello," I said poking his stomach. He did that real cute baby laugh that they do. I walked around with him for a bit until he fell asleep then I placed him in his bed so I could talk to everyone,

"Mollie!"

"Hey Eric! Long time no see!" I exclaimed hugging him,

"How's life?"

"Real good actually. I've got some good cases coming up, and the show's great. What about you Mr. Young? How's life being a daddy?"

"Well, its more like step-daddy, but yeah its fun. Jeremy's a great little tyke,"

"Ken, he's lucky to have you as a 'step-dad'," I said smiling,

"Moll, he's lucky to have a aunty slash god mum like you," he smiled back,

"Don't I know it. This is going to be one spoiled little kid,"

"Not too much Barbie," he warned,

"Try and stop me," I said walking off and poking my tongue out.

"I'll chop it off," Faith said, her too poking out her tongue. I grabbed two knives off the table that was outside and handed one to her. I held my knife to her tongue and she did the same to me,

"Count of three, ready?" she nodded carefully, "1-2-3,"

"CAN'T DO IT!" we both screamed pulling the knives away carefully, making sure not to cut the others tongue off,

"That has to be the most random tradition thing I have ever seen," AJ said wrapping his arm around Faith's waist,

"Faye, its almost been 7 months since you two got hitched,"

"I know, 7 months since I've been Faith Styles… who woulda thought?" at her wedding was Chris Sabin, Alex was going to be invited… but Faith was nice enough to take him off the list when he slept with Danielle. So that was another way of me avoiding the dickhead known as Alex Shelley.

_**Happy 4**__**th**__** of July**_

We waited outside patiently for the fireworks to begin. I held onto to Jeremy tight as all the couples held onto each other. I looked down at the almost 7 month old and saw a look on his face. Something struck me,

"Britt!" I called over the loud noises, she rushed over and then looked at Jeremy,

"Alex is the father…" I said disappointedly,

"That's who it was…" she said to herself,

"Who it was?" I questioned,

"I kept seeing someone when I looked at him, turns out it was Alex huh?"

"Turns out…" I then turned my attention to the crying baby, "Shhh," I hushed him, "Please, please don't turn out to be a pain in the ass like him… and don't do the stupid shit he does…"

_**So now we know…**_

"Hey, Britt… if your going back tonight… I'll tag along. My flights like later later, so I'll go straight to the air port,"

"YAY! Mollie's coming back!"

"No, I'm not!" I laughed, "I'll just say hey to everyone. And Dad… need to say hi to dad!"

"Well come on! You can look after Jez!"

_**But do we tell?**_

I walked around with Jeremy in my arms as Brittany and Eric did their bit in the ring.

"Eric!" someone called, but I ignored them because, well I wasn't Eric, but they called again getting closer, "Eric!" I could hear the heavy footsteps behind me, indicating that they were running, "Eric, dude, I'm talking to you," the person said placing a hand on my shoulder. Oh yeah, that's right, I was wearing Eric's hoodie, and a pair of really baggie track pants. I turned around and looked at the person. Not really anyone I wanted to see, "Mollie…" he said slowly,

"Alex…"


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n short.. But get over it.. Demi is tired and has lots of homework :( thanks for the reviews… always welcomed :D by the way, if you follow the link on my profile… you should be able to find a pic of Mollie and Britt!! Plus thing for my other stories :D**

_**Sorry isn't good enough.**_

_I turned around and looked at the person. Not really anyone I wanted to see, "Mollie…" he said slowly,_

"_Alex…"_

"How are you?" he asked, obviously trying to choose his words carefully,

"I was great! Til I saw you," I said coldly,

"Ouch…"

"That was nothing," I saw before gripping _his_ child tighter in my arms, I walked past him forcefully shoving my shoulder into his,

"I'm sorry," he said and I turned around stunned,

"Your sorry? Your fucking sorry?! Alex, its been over a fucking year, your only saying sorry coz I'm here, if I wasn't here, you wouldn't have said it," I turned back around and continued walking. I looked down at Jeremy and rolled my eyes. If he grew up to be anything like his biological (we think) father, I feel oh so sorry for Brittany.

_**Please. Shut. The. Hell. Up!**_

"No more on Alex Shelley! Please, for the love of god! He gets enough air time every week on TNA, no need to give him more publicity," my radio voice sounded through radio's throughout Tennessee, "Oh, looky here! Hate mail from… guess who guys? My best friend _Kelsey_!" I said the last part sarcastically. I hated Kelsey, she didn't like me either, "Look, Kelsey, stfu about Alex, we all know you are some crazy fan girl, just maybe turn it down a bit,"

"Music… to the music," Sophie said making a cutting motion with her hand across her neck,

"Okay, guys and gals, its time for music… be back in a bit!" I flicked off my microphone and looked at my sister, "When do you control when we play music?"

"Because Hannah is going to snap, you gotta cut the Alex hate!"

"I _can't_ cut the Alex hate! Look, I saw him at Impact and the hate that had disappeared came back! So it is virtually impossible for me not to hate him!"

"Calm down Moll, just tone it down a bit. All radio hosts have their least fave celebs," she shrugged and disappeared somewhere,

"Caller, I believe it is Naomi,"

"I have a question about Roidtista,"

"I assume you mean Batista, and what is it?"

"I was just wondering… it looks like he was in a bit of pain last week on Raw, have you heard any news about that?"

"No, actually, I have not… but thanks for the info, I'll look into it. Thanks Naomi. Next caller, my man Greg! What can I do for ya man?"

"This week I am calling about the recent change in behaviour from Chris Sabin towards Alex Shelley,"

"Well, its about Shelley, but yes Chris did take a heel turn I believe,"

"Well, its pretty obvious that would happen, because that's generally what happened, but did you see the look in Alex's eyes that night, man he looked hurt. Like he didn't know it was coming,"

"Good point there, maybe I'll look into that too. Thanks Greg! Oh, guess what guys? We have to have another break!

_**Later in the show…**_

"Naomi, Batista has indeed injured himself! Nothing major though, he has just managed to sprain his knee… he won't be in action for a few weeks, although he will still be at the show!" I told the listeners, "As for Mr. Shelley's emotional state, I do not know!" but as I said that I got an email, I looked at it and my jaw dropped, "Guys, I am telling you this one piece of information then we are going off air, we are having some technical difficulties… so the information, that last night… Alex Shelley… well folks him and TNA make up artist Danielle Tarulli got married in Vegas…" I flicked off my mic and ran out of the studio. He was _married_!

"Molliiiieee, pick up ze phone Mollie!! Pwetty pwease, its meeee," the annoying voice that signalled _Chris Sabin_ was calling her,

"What Sabin? Calling to tell me that he married Danielle?!" I screeched before he could say anything,

"Well no… but you know?"

"I do! I found out from Alex's stalker on my radio show!" I said with tears forming in my eyes, "Why Chris? Why the fuck is he marrying _her_!"

"Coz, Moll, you hurt him when you didn't let him say sorry,"

"_I_ hurt _him_?! You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Look, your coming up here on Monday, we'll talk then okay?"

_**Un-freakin-believable**_

"Stop expecting him to change Moll! He's a lost cause," were AJ's words of advice on Alex. "AJ, haven't you seen it?" Faith asks her husband,

"Seen what?"

"Honey, her eyes light up at the mention of his name," I sighed, it has been back and forth like this for half and hour. The pro's and con's of Alex being married. So far, the con's were winning. But I didn't want them to win. I didn't want to accept the fact that Alex was married, probably drunk and in Vegas, but nonetheless married. _And_ he got married to my arch nemesis! The stupid evil wench known as Danielle. So I believed that the cons would win, its kind of expected. We were in the guys locker room. I was half waiting for Chris to show up so I could yell at _him_. Not because I dislike him, just because he is best friends with Alex and I really, really don't want to speak to him at the moment. There was what sounded like a hesitant knock on the door and AJ answered it,

"What do you want?"

"Its okay AJ, he's here for me," I said walking to the door, "Walk and talk?" I pushed him out the door as he nodded his head, "Where do we start?"

"I dunno, where _do_ we start,"

"Look, I asked you first, but I'm gonna be nice and answer both our questions. Just tell me _why_."

"Honestly, the only thing I can say is… that he was hurt with what you said to him, so he went out, got smashed, and woke up hitched to that evil cow,"

"Has he not fucking learned he shouldn't drink?!"

"Moll, don't yell at me okay," he said putting his hands up in surrender, "I wasn't there to stop him, and believe me I regret that, but I'm sorry Moll, there ain't much I can do…" he said walking off. I cursed under my breath. I started walking back to the locker room, but turned around when I saw him and her cuddling and doing stupid shit with each other. I wanted more than anything to punch her square in the jaw. But I held it back… not sure why, but I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n in this chapter you find out what happened in, What Happens in Vegas, in Mollie's POV... so enjoy cheers for the reviews... mean a whole lot to me!!**

_**Trouble anyone?**_

"Well well well…" someone started saying from behind me, "If it isn't the runaway Mollie Jarrett,"

"Danielle… ruined anymore home's lately?"

"Oh, you think you're so clever, but guess what Moll, I _married_ Alex…" she said with a proud smile, I started breathing heavily, "Don't hyperventilate… if you think its going to make him take you back, you're dreaming bitch,"

"Why in the world would I want him now that he's fucking slept with you?" stupid question, because yes I still want him… but like I would tell her that.

"Honey, keep telling yourself, you're not fooling anybody," *whack* was the sound next heard, it was my hand connecting with her face. It made a great sound, and I think I saw her head go _all_ the way around. *whack* Bitch slapped me back! And I pounced. I pushed her over and jumped on top of her, throwing lefts, rights, lefts, just punching her like she was a punching bag. "GET OFF ME!" she squealed, but I didn't listen, just kept punching her, letting all my anger out. All the anger I had bottled up over the past year.

"Mollie!" I heard James' voice call out to before he pulled me off Danielle with ease. "Calm down Moll!" he said holding me back and making me face him, "She's not worth it," he told me just before Danielle grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me to the ground,

"Dani!" I heard a scolding voice that sounded so familiar. I was so ready to fight with Danielle again, but when I heard Alex's voice I froze,

"Come on Moll," James said pulling me back to my feet and walking me into his locker room. I broke down. Not just a mini break down, oh no, this was a full blown break down. I was crying so hard I was feeling ill. I was crying into James' shirt leaving a massive wet patch, "Moll, Chill out,"

"I-I can't," I told him. It didn't take long for there to be a knock at the door and James got up to get it,

"No," I heard James say,

"I just wanna spe-"

"No! Shelley, get out of my sight, you've caused the poor girl enough trouble."

"Look, just tell her I'm fucking sorry. And I mean it!" the last bit he shouted making sure I could

hear. That just made me cry even harder, and even more so when James told him to get lost again and I heard the door close. James hugged me and told me it'd be all right… why didn't I believe him?

_**Jeremy's the man.**_

Once again I look down at Jeremy. Wishing his father had never done anything stupid. But also wishing otherwise, because if he hadn't screwed up, Baby Jeremy would not exist. And I'd have no one to rant to.

"Well, I punched her pretty hard… although dad did ring and yell, but he got over it when I told him what it was about." I told the baby, who could _not_ answer. "I hope the skanky bitch rots in hell,"

"Goo goo gaga," Jeremy 'said' which I translated to, "You have my full support,"

"I love you boy. You are gonna grow up and be really hot. You're gonna look like your mum, or _Alex_. And they are both good looking. So, Mr. Hottie, you better not be a player… I _will_ hurt you boy."

_**Kelsey and JJ get along?**_

"Welcome back everybody!" I said trying my best to sound enthusiastic, "Taking you back to last week… Alex Shelley tied the knot!" I rolled my eyes and pretended to choke myself as I said it, "Thanks for that piece of info Kelsey…" I thanked the former nightmare, "JJ's Breakdown… Kelsey is actually calling, what do you have to say this week?"

"Who is this chick Alex married anyways? I bet she's some fugly whore who's a prostitute in L.A,"

"As good as that would be, and I am told she looks like a fugly whore, it is actually the TNA make-up artist, Danielle Tarulli,"

"Who?!"

"My point exactly. But I have been told from reliable sources that she was in fact part of the reason Mollie Jarrett, TNA founder Jeff Jarrett's daughter, left the company"

"No way! I hate her twice as much now!" This made me smile, I still had fans, it was sweet,

"Oh, sorry Kelsey… we have another caller, _Danielle_?!"

"What right do you have to speak about me like that _JJ_?" she asked in a demanding voice. Holy shit, Danielle was calling up, which meant she was in Nashville… why the hell was she in Nashville, Tennessee?

"Well… you home wrecker, JJ has the right to speak about what ever JJ wants to speak about. Also JJ speaks about what the people want to speak about. Coz frankly this is the people's show,"

"Don't call me a home wrecker you stupid ignorant uninformed excuse for a human being,"

"This coming from someone who had to get Shelley drunk before he'd sleep with you! And before that you were going out with Eric Young! But when that went south you started using Petey Williams! Going back to Shelley, any money you had to get him drunk before he'd marry you!" I let go of these things I had been keeping inside me,

"How the fuck do _you_ know about all that?!"

"Well Danielle, I have friends in higher places," no actually I was there when the first things I said happened,

"Screw you. You're so ashamed of who you are that you're hiding your real name. So tell us JJ, who are you _really_?"

"That's time up for JJ's Breakdown, breaking down the wall between wrestling and the real world," off went the microphone light, "Today, more so than normal."

_**Anymore questions?**_

I checked the missed calls on my phone and saw about 5 from Britt. I dialled her number, one of the many I know off by heart,

"Hi Moll!"

"Look, I'm kinda in court! I have, like, a 20 minute break and I'm supposed to be speaking with my clients!"

"I just wanted to say that I heard your show on Saturday!"

"Saturday? It's Monday… why didn't you tell me?! And how the hell could you hear it?"

"We had a signing in Nashville… and yeah I know, but we were really flat out. Well that's besides the point… but you shoulda seen Danielle's face! When you said the things about using Petey, Moll she looked liked she was about to punch out the next person to come near her,"

"I so wish I was there, but then I wouldn't have broadcast that whole thing to Nashville," I laughed at her, "Shit Britt… you're getting me into trouble," I told her when my client poked his head out of our little room and pointed his finger to his wrist signaling I was taking too long,

"Later, love ya!"

"Love ya too! Bye!" I walked into our little room, "Sorry about that. But back to business,"

"Hannah is being very stubborn, and when she is this stubborn Miss Jarrett, she always wins,"

"That's because you gave up Mr. Kingston. I am not going to give up. We are going to get you custody of your son; we are going to get _your_ house back. We are going to win this case,"

"You seem so confident,"

"Mr. Kingston, I have won _many_ cases tougher than this," I gloated a little,

"You are a life saver… all I want to do is be able to see my son…" he said before stopping, then he started again, "Do you have a child?"

"No Mr-"

"Justin please, call me Justin,"

"Okay… But no Justin, I don't have any children," I answered as I flipped through some pieces of paper,

"Are you married?" he asked, I choked on my own saliva,

"N-n-o, I'm not married Justin,"

"You wish you were? Huh?" he assumed, "Let me tell you something, you are young, go out have fun!"

"Thank you Justin, but I'd rather not take love life advice from a divorcee… no offence,"

"None taken Miss Jarrett. Now, I say lets get my son back?"

"Lets get your son back."

_**Relaxation Time**_

I sat at home, once again watching Finding Nemo with my littler sisters.

"Soph, need more ice-cream," I told her,

"So what?"

"Get me more! Duh!" I said real prep like. She scoffed and rolled he eyes but obeyed my command,

"Fin, noggin, dude…" Beth and myself did our Nemo thing, Beth is 10 years old… and I'm 24 and we both **love** Finding Nemo. Sophie walked back in with one of the other tubs of ice-cream. Ever since I moved back here the freezer has been _full_ of ice-cream. So much, in fact, that there is room for nothing else. We finished watching the movie and put in Over the Hedge we were around halfway through the doorbell rang. I stood up and walked to the front door. I looked the eyehole,

"James?" I said to myself as I opened the door, "What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n the first thing I have to say is I LOVE KENNEDY'S FRIDAY NIGHT DELIGHT!! Not only did she review, she wrote me a one-shot for my birthday!! I feel so special. I also Love Angel… because she's my E-sis and nic-002001... Because she's reviewed all the chappies!! I think I'm high (No drugs :p it **_**is**_** possible) and its midnight! :) but oh well… Alex's story will be updated next with some of the events from this chapter, mainly the last one.**

_**Surprise Visits**_

"_James?" I said to myself as I opened the door, "What are you doing here?"_

"Hi Moll," he said as I invited him in,

"Any particular reason you showed up at my doorstep?"

"It's Brittany's birthday tomorrow and _you_ need to come to Florida and throw her a party,"

"Why _me_? Can't I just come and do the partying?"

"Mollie, don't do this just because of Alex, you're to good for him, everyone's already told you that… she's your best friend, _you_ need to throw her a party,"

"I _was_ forgetting about Alex, thanks for bring him up…" I said sarcastically,

"Moll, I'm serious… come and at least _help_ throw her a party," he said before adding, "We could hire a bar!"

"You're calling," it was a well known fact that Mollie Kendal Jarrett couldn't ring people and ask for things, she just couldn't do it,

"As always!" he smiled back,

"Let me get my siblings and their shit and we'll leave okay?" I asked the rhetorical question and ran up the stairs grabbing things along the way.

_**Hello again**_

TNA Impact was hyped up, it was close to air time,

"Daddy!" Beth squealed spotting Dad turn the corner,

"Hey Beth sweet'art, how are ya?" he asked her as he hugged her tight,

"I'm good dad, is it true we're gonna be on T.V today?" that got my attention,

"T.V dad?"

"Not you Moll, you quit remember…" he reminded me,

"Just making sure."

"Of course Darl. Now where's the third one?" he questioned looking around trying to find Sophie. I laughed when I saw her talking on her phone, she hadn't been off it since the plane landed. Me being me, I walked up to her put the phone to my mouth said gotta go, shut her flip phone and handed it back before adding that dad wanted to see her. She called me lots of horrid names that made me fake shudder. I love being the oldest.

"Hey dad!" Sohpie exclaimed less than enthusiastically,

"You're on T.V tonight," dad said in her ear making her face light up instantly,

"OMG! Do we get out make up done professionally,

"No, I'm doing it," I said before dad could answer,

"Why do _you_ have to do it?"

"Because the make up artist is an evil, conniving little whore,"

"She's the make up artist?! That sucks," Sophie commented back suddenly not so upset,

"Smart girl!" I left Beth with dad as Sophie and I walked around trying to find people,

"Why did _James_ come to our door?"

"He's my friend,"

"Moll, I think he might have a little crush on you,"

"Soph, he's in his 30's…" I reminded her, at the same time saying I wasn't interested… I think I was trying to convince myself more though. James had been my friend since as long as I can remember. We grew up like a few streets down… and he'd never once given up on me. He'd always been the one to make me happy…

"Good, because he may be an ass. But Mollie, even _you're_ smart enough to see that Alex is hotter than that old man," I laughed at Sophie's words, everything in her life was about looks, luckily her boyfriend, who'd she been going out with for a record two weeks, was nice as well as good looking. If he was a few years older… I might have even had a go at him…

"Mollie!" Brittany squealed running and tackling me down,

"Brittany!" I squealed back, only in her ear,

"OUCH!" she screamed in a princess way,

"OUCH!" Jess mimicked, "Kenny!"

"Hey Jess! How are you guys?"

"All good, All good!" Jess answered first, what really surprised me was Brittany's answer,

"I'm getting back in the ring tonight…" my eyes widened and I spear tackled _her_,

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW?!" I yelled at her,

"OUCH OUCH! I'm SORRY!"

"Oh my God!! It's been forever!"

"I could say the same thing about you!"

"Moll, when _are_ you getting back in the ring?" Soph asked a question that everyone wanted to know the answer too,

"If I do Soph, it won't be for a while."

_**JJ's the word**_.

I had managed to ditch Sophie, I think she went off with Britt and Jess as they were getting ready,

"Where is it?" I asked myself as I looked for the all too familiar door of James Storm and Robert Roode, Beer Money was no more but they still shared a locker room, "Here it is," I smiled as I knocked, and as usual Robert answered it,

"JJ!"

"Richy Richy, look, shut it, no one knows who JJ is… and I'd rather keep it that way!" I said so seriously it sounded like I was joking. He smirked and opened the door wider to let me in,

"_JJ_, havin fun bein a fancy pants lawyer in Nashville… I hear your one of the best, lots of money in it?"

"Always about the money Roode, _always_ about the money!"

"Hey Moll, I thought I heard your voice,"

"You did! I just thought I'd pop by and see Bobby, ya know its been awhile… and Richy, you goin to Britt's party tomorrow night?"

"You bet JJ," I gave him the evil eye and flipped him off. Richy was the reason I named it _JJ_'s breakdown. No one calls me that bar him, and no one really here's me called that so it works perfectly. I opened the door and walked out of the room and bumped into someone,

"Sorry," I said by habit, but when I looked up, "Or not," I spat,

"Still got your panties in a knot I see,"

"Used anybody else lately?"

"How did _you_ know about that?"

"I live in Nashville," I laughed because it was that obvious,

"You didn't til I got Alex…" that is when I had heard enough, once again I slapped the bitch… but this time the sound echoed through the halls and people came from every direction wanting to know what the sound was,

"You asked for it bitch… and you deserved it… and watch your fucking mouth!" I warned her. I had slapped her so had she was on the ground,

"Good thing you're a make up artist! That's gonna leave a bruise!" an onlooker shouted out randomly, it was a great call though and it was true.

_**T.V sparks rumours**_.

"Now you two be good," Dad asked of my two younger sisters as TNA went on air,

"Yes dad…" they chorused in a bored tone,

"My God Don! If Jarrett's youngest daughter's are here does that mean Mollie's here too?" yes, but I ain't going on T.V guys! I laughed to myself. In 20 minutes I looked on Pro Wrestling Torch on my iPod touch and there were rumours flying around that I was coming back… they couldn't be more wrong.

_**This party better be good…**_

We walked into the most famous nightclub in Florida, and we had booked out the whole thing for Brittany's birthday. Eric was bringing her later because, as all the best parties are, it's a surprise party.

"Mollie… did you get a DJ?" was the one thing AJ asked me,

"Yes AJ! He came with the club!" I assured him, he smiled and nodded approvingly before heading to the DJ station he had found and chatting with the DJ,

"Who put you up to this?" Faith asked sitting on the stool besides me,

"Storm believe it or not,"

"He has the hots for you," Faith spotted it to… I wish they would stop that though. I replied with the same thing that I did to Sophie,

"He's like in his 30's!"

"So… he's an older man… he has experience…" she said suggestively,

"He has a kid…"

"So does Alex…" Faith snorted obviously trying her best not to laugh, she failed miserably may I add.

"Do you think the party will be any good?" I changed the subject,

"Yeah, it should be good… free booze!"

_**Party's not fun…**_

Britt and I danced wildly on the dance floor, needless to say I was hammered, it had been 4 hours and I had had way to much to drink,

"I need some air!" I shouted over the loud nightclub music,

"Grab James or something," but, I don't remember hearing that, I walked out of the bar. The reason I was hammered was the fact that Alex and Danielle were there being all lovey dovey. She had been smart and covered up her eye with make up… down side to getting in a fight with a make up artist… she can cover it up and then there's no proof… bummer.

"Hey good looking, wanna come hang with us?" a fairly attractive looking guy asked making a 'come here' gesture with his fingers. I walked over in my heels and short skirt and rest my arm on his shoulder, "I'm Michael," he introduced himself,

"Mollie,"

"Yeah, I know who you are… you're Jarrett's daughter," he said matter-of-factly,

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," I said drunkenly,

"I'm surprised you know who anyone is… you're plastered," he said steadying me as I tried to change my balance and lost it completely, "Come on, I'll get you a cab back to your hotel," he suggested nicely. I nodded thanks and put my arm around his shoulder and began walking over to the side of the street. He hailed a taxi and just as I was about to get in I felt his weight shift dramatically and just as I turned I saw him get knocked out by Alex, and I _magically_ sobered up, I seem to do that a lot,

"You're an ass Alex! He was helping me! And I don't need _your_ help and permission to date guys anyway! So just leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled as I got in the cab, and I gave the cabby the address, but we were stopped before we even started moving, and James opened the door,

"He _was_ only protecting you," James defended Alex as the cab began to move,

"That dude wouldn't hurt a fly," I assured him,

"How do you know?" he didn't believe me,

"I could see it in his eyes," I grabbed the only thing I could and I used it,

"You _are_ drunk, how am I supposed to know if you're telling the truth?"

"You should trust me James… it makes me feel better," yet again the only thing I could think of, but it seemed to work,

"I do believe you Moll… but you _are_ drunk," a bit…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this first… only own Mollie, Britt, Beth, Sophie and Jeremy. Everyone else belongs to themselves. by the way things that are happening now… not in a years time. Thanks for the reviews!! I love you all!!**

_**A helping hand…**_

I don't know why I said I'd look after Jeremy, I know _nothing_ about kids… well that's a lie, I have two kid sisters… but I know nothing about looking after a kid that's like 6 months old!

"Let's go for a walk Jez," I tell the screaming kid. I hold him tight and walk out the hotel room door. I walked around the hotel for an hour before I had had enough. I began crying to, "Please stop!" I begged of the baby, "Please!" I slid down the wall dramatically with him in my arms. I was miles away from my hotel room, and the tears blurred my vision. I was genuinely upset, it was midnight and all I wanted to do was sleep. Jeremy was like his father, stubborn, whiny and a complete nuisance, but that _is_ why I love him. As if by magic a door opened,

"Moll! What's wrong?" Alex asked, I wanted not to speak to him, and I just wanted to run away, "Hand him over," he said taking Jez from my arms. "Come on Jeremy… quiet for Aunty Mollie…" he asked of the child, and I think Jeremy knew that it was his real father because he immediately stopped and smiled and did a little baby laugh,

"Thank you." I directed at Alex as I took the baby from _his_ arms but as soon as he was in my grasp he began screaming, and I began to cry again, Alex took Jeremy in one arm and wrapped his other around my shoulder gently pushing me into his room, "Shouldn't you be with Danielle?" slipped out of my mouth rudely,

"I had to have a break, she's a fucking cow," he answered seriously. I let out the breath I was holding, with a sigh of relief, "Shouldn't you be back in Tennessee?" he asked back,

"I never went back after Britt's party," I answered which struck my memory about what Alex did, "I really don't like you," I said coldly, this time not caring how rude I sounded,

"Yeah, I figured," he said back just as coldly, "But I just don't like seeing you with other guys…" he told me truthfully,

"You're jealous? Ever think that I'm not jealous when I see you with Danielle? Who you _MARRIED_!" I yelled at him,

"I was drunk…" he defended,

"As true as that may be Alex… You didn't think about getting divorced did ya? NO!" I left his room on that note and I stopped outside his door remembering that Jeremy was still in there. Despite my better judgement I kept walking… I had a thing about ruining dramatic exits.

_**Worried moments…**_

I awoke the next morning and immediately went to get Jeremy out of his crib,

"SHIT!" I screeched when I remembered I had left him with Alex. I panicked even more when there was a knock at the door and I saw Brittany standing on the other side,

"Wow, he's actually quiet…" she stated happily walked over to his crib, "Where is he?"

"With Alex," I said so quietly it was inaudible,

"I beg your pardon?"

"He's with Alex," I said again, louder this time,

"Why were you with Alex?!" she asked very loudly,

"Jez was crying… and I took him for a walk… and I started crying and I stopped and I was right outside his room! And then he walked out and took him from me… He stopped crying! He actually stopped crying, and then I took him back from Alex… he started crying again! So I started crying again… so Alex took him back and then pushed me into his room… and naturally we got into a fight and I left and I forgot to get Jeremy…" I told her last night's events, skipping the conversation,

"What room? Coz I kinda need him back…" I told her his room number and watched her walk out in a rush.

_**Breaking it Down…**_

"Last week we had an unplanned guest in Danielle Tarulli… the wife of Alex Shelley. I also became friends with Kelsey… amazing, I know," I laughed, "This week I am going to talk about the comeback of Brittany Foley! If you hadn't noticed, she has been out for a hell of a long time due to pregnancy! She had a _great_ match against that skank Madison Rayne," I love my automated voice because I can say what I want and not get into trouble, "Which she won! Anybody want to comment on the match? Coz you can after the song," I turned off my mic and faced Sophie who gave me the thumbs up. She walked over to ad sat on the bench,

"No Alex hate?" she asked curiously, "I thought there'd be more,"

"Stop reading rumour sites! That's what _my_ job is!" she put her hands up in mock surrender and turned on her heel as the song ended,

"Kelsey!" I said excitedly,

"Hey JJ! Brittany was _brilliant_ at Impact! It was one of the best female returns I've ever seen in wrestling!" she exclaimed. I smiled; my girl had done a good job. I was having a nice conversation with Kelsey when Sophie held a note up the window which said 'Judge wants you at the courthouse' my eyes widened,

"Sorry everyone! I have to end today's show early… I am needed elsewhere! JJ's breakdown… breaking down the wall between wrestling and the real world." I said quickly before shutting everything off and running out, Sophie hot on my heels, "I'm wearing sweatpants!" I yelled at her,

"Casey went to our place and got your suit,"

"Where am I supposed to change?"

"In the bathroom…"

_**In the courthouse…**_

"Samuel… if you wouldn't mind leaving… I'd rather you not hear what I'm about to say," the teenage boy stood up from his seat and followed a man into the jury's room. Once he was gone I began to speak, "Your honour… you _can't_ let the boy stay with _her_! She's a prostitute. If I had a child, I would _really_ not like him living with someone who sells themselves for sex… and that is not what Mr. Kingston wants. Not only that your honour… but as seen before… Ms. Welsh is frequently on drugs!" I reminded the court, "That is not the ideal living conditions for a boy his age! Also… if you do grant my client custody of his son… we also want the house… because it _is_ Mr. Kingston's house… and where he is living now, there is not enough room for Samuel as well,"

_**Told you so…**_

"What did I say Mr. Kingston?! I told you we'd win!" I said excitedly as the Judge left the room,

"Thank you so much Mollie! I don't know what I can do to repay you!"

"Well… you kinda _payed_ me to win this case for you… so forget about it," I told him easily as Samuel, his son, walked up to us, "You're not angry with me are you?"

"No, mum had began more drugs and everything… so I'm kind of glad… but I _will_ be able to see her again right?"

"Yes son, I'll take you to see her whenever you want… within good reason," he added so his son couldn't wake him up in the middle of the night,

"It was a pleasure working with you Mr. Kingston… Samuel…" she said shaking both of their hands,

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Jarrett,"

"Thanks," Samuel said before walking off with his father as the chatted about something… I think I heard something about baseball. I did the first thing I could think of, and I rang my dad to tell him I had won yet another case,

"Mollie darling,"

"Dad! Guess what?! I won the case!"

"Well done gorgeous! I knew you would! How many cases is that?"

"A few, and I've only been back at it for a year dad! I am _officially_ the most sought after divorce in the south!" I exclaimed happily,

"Good on ya love! Any chance of coming down here for a celebration?"

"Nah dad, I'll have to pass… I just wanna hang with Beth and Soph,"

"Beth I understand… but when did you become so attached to Sophie?"

"She, believe it or not, has helped me a bit dad…" I told him the truth,

"I'm glad that you two aren't going at each other's throats anymore… and if you do, go easy on her darling, you would win,"

"Aw, I dunno dad, Soph's got a set of lungs on her, she'll probably deafen me… then gouge my eyes out with her long ass fingernails," I laughed lightly. "Ah, speak of the devil, I gotta go dad. Love you,"

"Love you to princess,"

_**False accusations…**_

I sighed as I looked on PW Torch on my iPod and it said Sting was throwing in the towel… honestly… I think Scott Steiner should do the same; they are both a bit past their prime… so was Ric Flair… but that guy retired then came back! Then again Scott's injured and has trouble taking bumps anymore… its sad really… they both have _so_ much passion for the business and them saying that they are giving it up is almost heartbreaking. I pray to god that Sting doesn't decide to show up at WWE… if anyone else goes there from TNA, I'll split Sophie's skull… so Sophie's life is at stake… they better not do it! I sighed even further when it said that I was coming back. Everyone is going to be so pissed off at me when I don't show up. It _is_ there own fault… but I left for a reason, and a damn good one at that! And I did a good job at not going to Florida… I went back for Faye's wedding and then the 4th of July party… its Frontline rule that you can't miss two in row. I rubbed my eyes and turned off my iPod… I can only imagine what the fans are going to say… and I don't really want to.

_**In love & lost…**_

My eyes widened at what I had just heard,

"You did what?!" I shouted into my phone,

"I told him!" the person on the other end said again,

"You told him?! You actually told him he had a kid?!" I shouted again,

"Yes I did Mollie! He had a right to know!"

"What did he say?" I asked her getting calmer,

"He actually _wants_ to be apart of Jeremy's life…"

"Wow," I said, not actually surprised, I knew he'd want too, that's half the reason I didn't want Britt to tell, because I then _have_ to put up with him,

"I told him he could be… as long as Danielle went nowhere near Jez,"

"Fair enough… I wouldn't trust her with a bouncy ball wrapped in bubble wrap,"

"I know _you_ wouldn't… but seriously, if Alex wants to be Jez's father, then I should let him be it, Jeremy _is_ his son… whether you want to admit it or not,"

"I know Britt… but if you told him… he's gonna be around more… and I don't think I can take it!"

"Come on Moll! Be strong! I know you don't like it… and you _are_ my best friend… but seriously Moll you don't _have_ to be there when he is!"

"I know Britt… but seriously… What Sophie?! Sorry Britt I gotta go, Sophie's done something stupid!" I closed my cell and stared wide eyed at Sophie, "What you gone and done now?"

"Ithinkibrokebethsarm!" she said quickly and quietly,

"You whaty what?"

"I think I broke Beth's arm!"

"How the fuck you do that?!" I asked her, as I followed her to where Beth was, Sophie was frantic, and so I was I at this point,

"We… we were wrestling!" she revealed to me,

"WHAT MOVE?!"

"I did a bulldog…"

"How on earth do you break someone's arm doing a BULLDOG?!"

"She put her arm out to break her fall!" I ran over to the crying blonde and picked her up,

"We're going to the hospital… and guess what you get to do Soph?"

"What do I get to do?"

"Tell dad!" her jaw dropped when I said that. I handed her my phone and put the car, that we had all got into, into reverse,

"Hey dad… not so good… I need to tell you something… I think I broke Sophie's arm," the look on Sophie's face told me that dad was now yelling at her, "I didn't mean to!… we were wrestling… bulldog… she… she put her arm out to break her fall!… I told Mollie and she made me call you… we're on our way to the hospital now… okay… bye…" she turned to me, "I _hate_ you,"

"You _broke_ _her arm_, _I _should hate _you_. But I'm an awesome sister and I don't,"


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n I love you guys!! And I'd love you all even more if you'd vote on my poll!! Pretty much a filler chapter, although towards the end… it's a bit, WHOA! But yeah. Read on and you shall find out what it is!!**

_**O-M-F-G**_

_The grass blew in the wind of the passing truck. Detroit not even startled by what happened next. The screeching roar of the truck breaking and the smashing of glass. The life of Patrick Martin was over._

I woke up, my breathing heavy. No way! It had to have been a dream. But no dream I've had has even been that real. There's only one way to find out. I dialled the number of my ex. And I got _voicemail_. I was on the verge of tears, I don't think I had ever been so scared in my life,

"Alex, pick up! You better pick up!" I cried into the phone, "I really need to speak to you! Please answer! Or at least call-" I didn't get a chance to finish before he actually picked up,

"Mollie?" he asked, he was worried too,

"You're okay. You're okay. Okay, okay. Bye," I hung up. I know you shouldn't do that to someone, but I didn't want to actually have a conversation with him. Of course he had other ideas because he rang back,

"Seriously! Mollie! You _can't_ do that to people!" he said sternly when I answered, "You said you needed to speak to me," he reminded me, his voice hopeful,

"I just needed to make sure you were okay," I said honestly,

"Moll, what happened? What's wrong? Its 3 in the morning…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just… its stupid,"

"You had a bad dream,"

"Y-you… d-di-ied," I stuttered. Crying even more,

"Moll… don't cry! I'm here, I'm still alive. I'm not going anywhere," he assured me,

"Alex! It's 3 am! Why are you talking to that bitch?" moment officially RUINED,

"Bye Alex," I put my phone back on the stand and got comfortable in my bed again. "Stupid cow." I mumbled before falling asleep.

_**Not in the mood**_

The whole next day I was shaky and could do hardly anything right,

"This is Beth's sandwich," Sophie told me in a matter-of-fact tone,

"Then swap it! Don't fucking tell me!" I was also still angry that Danielle was there. I _know_ he married her, but you think he would have done something about it. He died. And I was scared. Okay. So I don't _hate_ Alex Shelley. I just _hate_ that he married _her_. My cell rang, no not Chris, or Alex, not my father. It was Brittany,

"Rise and Shine!"

"Ha, you think you woke me up! But I have to make my incompetent sisters their lunch," I told Brittany,

"Give em money! There _is_ a Cafeteria!"

"I gave Beth money too. Sophie gets nothing because she broke Baby's arm,"

"Oh, ouch! How is she?"

"Pfft, she's fine. She's excited about the cast though, wants people to sign it,"

"Sweet. Hey, is it just me… your do you sound more Southern in the morning?"

"Maybe its over the phone?" I asked her, trying to pick up my own Southern accent and failing.

"Maybe darlin," I pictured her shrugging over the phone as she put on a fake accent.

"Your mad! And I am now. It seems all our phone calls end coz of sisters. Later Britch!"

"Bye Moll," she laughed back as I turned to see Sophie choking Beth,

"DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE?!" I shouted running up and prying them apart, "I feel like a fucking referee! I HATE being ref!" I had been referee in _one_ match, Angelina Love verse Gail Kim. I have never been so bored in my life, so I got involved, and got yelled at by dad. I'm a little hell raiser.

"SHE STOLE MY TOP!" Sophie screeched as I pulled her hair to get her off,

"WHO GIVES A RATS!" I refrained from swearing just for Beth's little ears, "We'll wash it," I said through gritted teeth, "If you want live to see another day Sophie, I suggest you get your ass into gear, and stop trying to kill our baby sister!" she scoffed and turned on her heel. Grabbing her books and walking out the door,

"I hate her," Beth growled,

"Yeah, yeah." I humoured her and handed her books to her and pushed her out the door. My sisters, are going to murder each other.

_**Sneaking around**_

I raised my eyebrows at Brittany who spotted me from across the hall. I put my finger to my lips signalling for her to be quiet. I hid behind crates, I did a few James Bond manoeuvres. The reason; I didn't want to be spotted my anyone. As soon as I found my dad's office, I went for the handle and the idiot _locked_ it! I stopped myself from screaming because: I didn't want to be spotted. I moved, cat like, around the halls. This time trying to find the room James and Robert shared. When I found their room, I did the same, I went straight for the handle. Open.

"Clothed?" I said, loud enough so they could hear, but quite enough so no one else could hear,

"Clothed," the more eminent Tennessee accent of Cowboy James Storm said back through the door. I opened it and walked in. As soon as I had the door closed, James wrapped his arms around me in an enormous hug, "Kenny!"

"I haven't been called that in so damn long James!"

"Hey, JJ, does Bobby get a hug?" the Canadian asked extending his arms and pouting ridiculously,

"Bobby! What have I told you about pouting!" I scolded, yet I still hugged him,

"If its not one thing its another with you isn't it?" he joked angrily letting me go.

"You look shit scared darl, what's the problem?" James asked kindly noticing the look I still had on my face from the nightmare two nights before. Being near Alex made me worried,

"Had a nightmare is all,"

"Moll, you only have _that_ look on your face if it was real bad, otherwise its gone away. Tell us about it,"

"It's like the dreams I used to have… in Planet Jarrett," both men nodded their heads, having been apart of it, and being assigned to make sure I didn't rip Alex's head off,

"Who was it about this time? You say Petey…" I rolled my eyes. I had a sort of had a crush of Petey Williams. Not anymore, its loooong gone, but it seemed to be that I always had really scary dreams about the guy I liked. It happened quite a lot when I was growing up.

"It wasn't Petey… I got over him ages ago Bobby!" I assured Roode firmly,

"It was Alex," James said knowingly, to which Bobby nodded in understanding, "But he's okay Mollie. I saw the guy like, 10 minutes ago."

"I know, but he didn't just get hurt this time… he died," I revealed,

"Mollie," James said as though I was trying to pull his leg,

"I wouldn't lie about that James! And you know that damn well!"

"Okay… how did you cope with it this time? Coz I received no phone call,"

"Me neither," Bobby added,

"I called him,"

"Your nuts,"

"Cool it Bobby. You called him?"

"Well, it was 3 in the morning. If I called you, you wouldn't've known if he was alive or not. It was the only thing I could do. But then that stupid, evil, little, demented, fucked up cow said something, which I heard. And I hung up,"

"Kudos to the last part,"

"Shut up Richy!"

"Yes Junior." I scowled at him before James spoke again,

"Okay. Fair enough, you had a good reason that time. Does anyone else know?"

"Well, Danielle knows that I called him. Hopefully he hasn't blabbed. You're the first people I've told. Coz I ain't telling dad. I'll tell Britt later." the two tag partners nodded, "Can I hang here? No one else knows I'm in the building. I tried to find dad, but I dunno,"

"Stay here as long as you want." James offered.

_**The confrontation**_

James and Bobby were supposed to be here! They were supposed to leave before me and make sure no one was around when I left! They weren't here! They went, I don't know, to get a beer and check out stock! I risked life and limb and exited myself.

"The fuck?" I thought out loud as I heard a distant scream. It wasn't a child's scream, it was the scream of a fall grown woman. That woman was my best friend. I looked towards the exit, it was about 20 feet away, I could easily escape. Then I looked towards the scream, then back longingly at the door. I scrunched my eyes tight and rolled up and down on the balls of my feet, door, Britt. I had to choose. Well, I know what I have to do. I ran towards my best friends scream and I heard the scream of another individual, one I have heard before also, Danielle Tarulli. Hmm, fighting for my honour is Britt? I'm not going to let her have all the fun.

"Miss me?!" I said pausing dramatically and posing, I'm a little drama geek. Brittany looked up and smirked, Danielle went wide eyed and tried to run off. But luckily Faith their pretending to do her nails.

"MOVE!"

"Oh, huh what?" Faith asked pretending she didn't here it,

"MOVE!"

"Oh, well, um, no can do," she replied placing her hands on Danielle's shoulders and turning her around to be met by my hand,

"Oooo, that's gonna leave a mark," I laughed. And as our fights usually go, she launched herself on me. You'd think something new would happen, but no.

"Stay away from my husband!" she stopped hitting me when I didn't fight back anymore, she pulled away from me, I raised my eyebrows and moved my head side to side, also shrugging my shoulders, this is my 'I dunno, maybe' look. I wonder if she knows that. I didn't even reply. I just walked off, earning strange looks from everyone around me, I wasn't even supposed to be there. But I guess I was.

"Mollie! Wait up!"

"Hi Alex," I rolled my eyes, it was only a matter of time,

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks," I walked through the doors I had wanted to before. If I had, I can guarantee Alex wouldn't have followed.

"I'm really sorry about Danielle,"

"You have nothing to be sorry about Alex. It's her fault, she's the problem, not you," although you did _marry _her.

"I still love you Mollie." I closed my eyes and stopped at his words. I stayed there for a couple of minutes, and I think he was expecting the answer, however, I didn't give him one. I walked off, got in my car and drove in the direction of the airport.

**A/n poll my people… vote on it!!**


	7. Chapter 7

a/n I hope this redeems me!! R.I.P MJ, he has the same initials as Mollie :) I wish his family and friends the best. 

_Shock Confessions_

**I was back, yet again, at the Impact Zone. This time only because Brittany begged me to come here. She better have one hell of a reason for calling me here. I walked around, this time not trying to hide, and found the locker room she shared with the guys.**

"**ITS KENNY!"**

"**Jesus Jess, you're gonna give me a heart attack!" I exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug,**

"**Ha, what ever you say Mollie," I shook my head and left the room because Brittany was nowhere to be seen. It didn't take long for my phone to vibrate,**

_**From; Brittany**_

_**Meet me at our entrance**_**.**

**Were the simple words. I nodded to myself and walked through the small passage that led to an entrance/exit that only myself and Brittany knew about… possibly my dad, but I'd never asked him. I opened the door and smiled seeing the dark curly hair of my best friend,**

"**You really are your fathers child, you know that?" I asked her because her hair reminded me of Mick's wild untamed hair,**

"**I'm not sure if that's such a compliment at the moment, Moll."**

"**So what?" I asked back rhetorically, "What was so urgent that you made me come all the way from Tennessee in the middle of the night?"**

"**You know I love you right?"**

"**You fucked Alex again?" I concluded within mere seconds,**

"**No! I wouldn't do that to you!"**

"**Okay. I know. Oh, when your done, I need to tell you something too," I decided to tell her what Alex had said, and my reaction to it,**

"**Okay. Sure. What would you say if I were to get married?"**

"**I better be the maid of honour?" I answered not really sure how to reply,**

"**Okay. Be my maid of honour?"**

"**What?" I asked not understanding where she was coming from,**

"**Eric proposed! I'm getting married!"**

"**OH MY GOD!!! BRITT!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as we span in circles, hugging each other. "I'm gonna be in a wedding!" I bragged to her,**

"**I**_** am**_** the wedding!" she bragged back and I pouted and scowled,**

"**Way to ruin my moment!" she laughed and hugged me tighter.**

"**What did you have to say?"**

"**Nothing compared to your announcement," I decided it was best to leave it. I didn't want to ruin the happiness.**

_**Planning already?!**_

I just sat back and shook my head at the scene in front of me. Brittany was already trying to get this wedding underway,

"When do you wanna get married?"

"January,"

"It's already August… it's a bit soon…" I tried to coax her out of it, for EY's sake,

"Nonsense! We can do it! We're going to do it together Mollie!" oh, great, she's dragging me into it… oh, wait, I am the maid of honour, I _have_ to help, oh goodie!

"Great," I replied sarcastically. I want to be nice, I really do. Its just, I'm still thinking about what Alex said. I shouldn't have reacted that way. Especially because I might feel that way back! Its not fair on him… no, hold on. Its not fair on me! He can go home to someone and she can make him feel better, I know she's a bitch, but that's still the truth… unfortunately. Where as, I had _no one_. Except my stupid sisters, who are probably ripping each others throats out as we speak. Before I knew what was happening, Brittany had pulled me into the guest room,

"Tell me what's up with you! You've been distant since I said I was marrying EY!" then her face fell, "You're not like… in love with him or something… are you?"

"No! Britt! How could you say that? I don't love _EY_!"

"Tell me what's wrong then!"

"Last week… when I was sneaking around… Then slapped Danielle… well just before I left… well…"

"Well… what?"

"Alex… sorta told me he still loved me Britt!"

"Oh! YAY!"

"Who's side are you on?!" I asked shocked,

"Yours. Yours. Of course! But… we all knew it, she were just waiting for him to say it… what did you do?"

"I got in my car and drove to the airport,"

"Mollie Kendal Jarrett! Are you INSANE?!" she asked loudly, and I think that everyone in the house was now wondering what was happening, "You do _not_ drive off on someone when they tell you they _love_ you!"

"Britt, you don't get it! You're not in my situation!"

"I may not be Mollie. But get this, that same night, Alex and Danielle got into a major fight… and he broke it off. They're over! You don't have anything to be worried about anymore!" she said happily. Her face beaming. Who knows why she was so happy about that,

"I need to go to bed," I said abruptly. I was walking away from everything that was hurting me at the moment, I should fix that I suppose,

"Your room's still there." she said and moved out of my way. I walked into the room that I had occupied most of my time in TNA. I walked over to the bedside table and opened the middle draw. I searched through to the bottom of all the paper in it. When I reached the bottom and noticed what I was looking for wasn't there, I almost flipped a lid. I pulled everything out, when I still couldn't find it, I pulled out the other two draws and it was in the bottom draw… not where I had left it. I pulled out a picture of myself and Alex, taken on our first date, a restaurant on the beach. It was taken around 4 years ago, when I didn't hate him. Right next to it was a piece of tin foil I had received to years ago, it was in the same shape as a ring and I remember the exact words he said when he gave it to me,

"_I know its lame… but still… hear me out. I want you to keep this. It means I'll always love you,"_

"_Alex, it's a piece of tin foil!"_

"_Yeah, but it's a ring. _And _its personalised. Just take it please, it just means that I'll always love you… and if you take it, it means you'll always love me." I smiled and took gave him my hand, letting him slip the make pretend ring on my finger before putting my lips on his for the romantic kiss I've ever had._

All I remember next is falling asleep.

_**Reminiscing**_** featuring Eric Young**

I walked into Barbie's room and noticed the mess on her bed. Then her sleeping figure underneath it. I walked closer to her and noticed she was hugging a picture close to her body, the mess on the bed could only mean it was that of her and Alex on their first date. Brittany had cleaned up, and regardless of me telling her it belonged in the second drawer, she placed it and the ring in the bottom draw. I walked closer and as I reached her bed I removed the clutter and placed it on the floor for the time being. I went to pull a sheet over her when I saw her finger sparkle in the moon light, that glittered through the window, and realised she was wearing the 'promise' ring. I smiled inwardly covering her with the sheet, before I made my way to close her curtain.

"Good night Barbie," I swear I heard her mutter a sleepy 'night Ken' but maybe my ears were tricking me. I walked out into the living area and walked up to my fiancée, "She's sleeping," I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "She ruined her room trying to the picture. You put it in the wrong draw,"

"She still found it. I don't know why she won't just admit she still loves him,"

"She fell asleep with the picture in her arms and ring around her finger,"

"She does that a lot," Brittany smiled and turned in my arms. "She needs to get over it."

"Tell me about it." Alex added. Yes he was here, only because he came to see Jeremy.

_**I miss you**_** back with M.J**

When I awoke the next morning, I felt hot and realised the sheet was over me. I was wearing three quarter kaki pants and a wife beater, the clothes I had worn yesterday, and I was hot. My finger itched and I looked down at it and began to cry. I then noticed the broken picture frame underneath my body, which made me cry even more. Alex had picked out the frame, it was the prettiest thing I had ever seen in my life.

"Breakfast sis," Brittany poked her head into my room. She noticed my tears and ran over and wrapped her arms around me. I showed her the broken glass and she held me tighter, "We'll get a new one," she promised,

"But Alex chose this one," I cried.

"I'll see if he has another one," she squeezed me, "I'll go get you some breakfast. You can spend as long as you want in bed," she assured me as she exited the room. I scrambled to pick up my phone, I scrolled through to Alex's number, what would have appeared on his phone would have been,

_From; unknown number_

_I miss you. More than you'll ever know. I didn't want to leave. I still love you too._

I had changed my number, and only hoped he could guess who had sent it. I actually managed to get up the guts. It was a text message, but still, it was something. By coincidence, someone's phone went off outside my room. I rolled back over to face the light that was entering my room via the gaps in the curtains. I heard the door creak as it opened and I think Britt assumed I was asleep because I wasn't facing her and I tried to make my breathing look even. When she came over and kissed the side of my head, I realised it wasn't her. It wasn't even a female kiss. It was Alex's. As soon as I heard the door close I began to cry again.

"I miss you," I muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n I am so in love with this story! I keep getting ideas! Thanks to those who reviewed!! You're the best! Keep it up!! Jesus the name of this story stinks. Any ideas for a new one?!**

_**Closer than ever…**_

I stretched in my bed and looked at the time on my alarm clock,

"Five Thirty…" I read aloud, "In the morning…" I decided it was too early, so I tried to get back to sleep. After 20 minutes of trying, I gave up and laid on my back, staring at the stars I had painted on the ceiling. I rolled out of bed, knocking over the food that Alex had brought in… yesterday. I had slept for like, 20 hours! That's way to long. I picked up the tray and sighed as my bedroom door creaked. I prayed it didn't wake anyone up. I made my way to the kitchen and gritted my teeth when I saw the light was on. I guessed it was Eric or someone and walked in.

"Morning," the sleepy voice of Alex said, but he didn't turn around, I put the tray down with a crash and ran out of the room. I had a good head start too, as I heard his heavy footsteps behind me, then I tripped. Landing _face first_ on the bottom step,

"Shit!" I cursed as I turned so I wasn't facing the carpet. I felt the blood trickle down my face onto my lips,

"Good going Moll," Alex laughed at me, and I began to cry. I stood up and began to run to my room. I tripped… _again_. Landing on my face again. And I heard my nose crack. The tears rolled down my face as the blood gushed out my nose. This time I couldn't bring myself to run away. I sat on the stairs, my hands over my face, as Alex walked over to me and wrapped his bare arms around my body. He tried moving my hands away from my bloody face. But I tensed up, "Lemme see." he pleaded, yet I didn't budge. He gathered all his strength and moved my hands, "Oh, ouch!" I glared at him for his stupid comment, "Okay, alright. I'm sorry." he said handing me a tissue. I fiddled with it in my hands, momentarily forgetting I had quite possibly broken my nose. He got another tissue out the box he had brought up with him. He gently placed his hand on my nose then he got another one and wiped away my tears. It took awhile before my nose had stopped bleeding,

"Its broken," I whined,

"No its not," he tried to convince me,

"It hurts Alex," I began to cry again,

"Honey, stop crying, your making me feel bad,"

"Sorry," I said wiping my own tears away, until I hit my nose and flinched. I felt Alex put an arm under my leg, then his other under my arm.

"Lets get you back to bed. We'll get your nose checked out later, I promise." he stood with me in his arms bridal style. I rested the side of my head on his bare shoulder. We made it back to my room and he put me on my bed. I held onto his hand, pleading with my eyes for him to stay, "Okay," he said as he positioned himself next to me. I felt the glass from the broken picture frame beneath me, I'm pretty sure he did too, especially because he didn't have a shirt on.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, as he moved around removing the glass. When he paused, I knew he had found the picture. I was glad when he didn't say anything, and he just handed me the picture. I had a queen size bed, and at first he tried to stay as far away from me as possible. I rolled over to face his body, that was facing away from mine. I sighed and rolled back over. This was going to take awhile to get back together. The only thing now, I am willing to try.

_**It is!**_

"Its broken! And it still hurts!" I complained loudly to the entire house. I had been up for 5 minutes. Alex was nowhere to be seen when I got up, nor was he seen anywhere when I went down stairs,

"How did it happen?" Brittany asked giving me some ice, for my still throbbing nose,

"Not now…" I growled at her, "Just, take me to the hospital and have them put it back in place!" I yelled at the people surrounding me, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Come on Barbie," Eric pushed me out the door. It took us around 15 minutes to arrive to the hospital, and by the time we had waited in emergency, it was another 15 minutes after that.

"Miss Jarrett. Nice to see you again,"

"Hey Dr. Manning. I really don't like seeing you… its mean I'm hurt,"

"Yet, you still have a sense of humour," he smiled,

"Yeah, well… today, I want my nose back in place…" Dr. Manning was one of the few doctors I trusted. There was him, Dr. Lucas in Tennessee, and Dr. Fisher for any female problems I have.

"How did this happen?" he questioned, and I swallowed hard, knowing Eric and Brittany were in the room, "Darling, I don't want the detailed version, I just want to know why its broken,"

"I… I tripped… on the stairs… twice,"

"That would explain the nasty bruises around your eye,"

"Yeah, I know all that. Just put it back!" I ordered.

_**The reason why…**_

As soon as we walked into the house and realised no one was home,

"Tell us… now," my best friend ordered of me as she sat on the couch opposite me. I let out a deep breath and went on to explain why I had a black eye. By the time I was finished, I had Brittany jumping up and down and Eric smiling widely. "I knew it would happen." she bragged before exiting off to her room with Eric hot on her heels. I went straight into my room to try and fix the unfixable photo frame. As soon as I walked in, I noticed the frame looking as good as new, with a note on top of it, _Britt told me you broke the frame… that and I felt it last night. Here's my one… I put my photo in my wallet, so I can take it everywhere and it won't get wrecked floating around at home, (Florida one, no way I could have flown back to Detroit). Sorry about your nose… I hope it gets better. Alex._ I picked up the picture and held it to my chest it reminded me how much I truly did miss him. This morning, when he held me, was the happiest I've been in awhile. I didn't want him to let me go. I looked at my clock and noticed the time,

"Fuck it!" I shouted. I had a flight in two hours. I grabbed my half full suitcase and pulled it onto the bed. I placed the picture carefully on top of the layer of clothes already in there. I then proceeded to place more clothes on top of that. I zipped up my suitcase and carried it down the stairs, placing it in the doorway. I grabbed my handbag from the stand and fished through it for my phone. I then remembered it was still in my bedroom. I bounded up the stairs and retrieved my phone. When I reached the bottom and Brittany's door, I banged on it loudly,

"I'm leaving!" I yelled and waited for a reply, and was a tad shocked when she opened the door and hugged me,

"Take care. Have a safe flight,"

"You take care too. Eric! Seeing as I don't trust her, keep her safe!" I laughed and she hit my arm. "Okay, fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted!"

_**Have fun?**_

"I'm guessin ya missed me?" I laughed as Beth hugged me tightly,

"Sophie's a bitch!"

"Hey! Watch it girly!" I scolded her lightly,

"Don't leave us here with Casey _ever_ again! She lets Sophie get away with _everything_!" she said in an annoyed tone,

"I'm sure she wasn't that bad." I walked into the house and as soon as Sophie saw me she ran over and hugged me.

"All those times I said I hate you, I didn't mean it. Now never leave us her with her again!" she whispered into my ear.

"Okay, I guess I'll be leaving," Casey announced obviously not hearing Sophie's words.

"Thank you again Case. It means a lot. Now what do you say girls?"

"Thank you Casey," and she left.

"You're a lot happier than usual. Did you and Alex get back together?" Sophie asked noticing my cheeriness,

"No. We didn't Sophie," I informed her before walking closer and whispering in her ear, "But I think its closer," the eldest of my two sisters squealed in delight.

"What?! What?! What's going on?! Tell me!" Beth demanded, "I am old enough you know!" I smirked and whispered the same thing in her ear. "Oh! Yes! Lets invite him over for dinner! Lets go to the movies!"

"Beth, sweetie, we're not there yet." I reminded her and she pouted,

"Well, hurry up! I miss Alex!"

"Hey, there's nothing stopping you from seeing him in Florida when we go there!"

"Yeah… but then I'd like, be betraying you! And I'm not going to do that!" she smiled childishly and hugged my middle.

"I love you guys," I stated as I pulled Sophie into the hug. The best sisters anyone could ever have.

_**JJ's Breaking it down**_

"Hellllllllllllllllooooooooo Nashville!" I said giddily into the microphone. "Not actually much I have to say today! But I'm not going to let that shorten the show. I'm opening up the lines, and make your comments, and I'll add to them!" after a few minutes of unnecessary rambling we had a caller, "Gregory! Tell me your thoughts!"

"The destruction of The Guns has been happening over the past weeks. I was wondering if there was any possible way they could ever get back together. Because they are a great team,"

"Greg, I completely agree. TNA did a great job at destroying their partnership. I'd be upset if we never saw a Machine Gun reunion. They have been together for a few years now. And it's a tragedy. It really is. We all know how well those guys get along on screen, their chemistry is amazing, I'm sure they could pull anything off." I smiled at my words, "Kelsey! Your on Girl!"

"I want to speak about Mollie Jarrett," oh boy, here we go!

"Go ahead,"

"I really want to know when she's coming back. Because a reliable source tells me that he's getting divorced," my eyes bulged and I looked at the booth unable to believe what I was hearing,

"Is that so?" I asked quickly,

"Yeah! And apparently he wants Mollie to be his divorce lawyer… and frankly I don't blame him, she is the best in the South!"

"That she is Kelsey. And I'm not sure when she's coming back. I hope its soon." I said as we went to a break.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n tehehehe, here it is again!! Thanks for the reviews!!**

_**Its fine by me…**_

"If you wanna see him Beth… do it!" I laughed at my sisters eagerness,

"Are you sure?! I don't want to hurt you," she said as my hair fell onto my face, hiding it from Alex,

"Beth, do it, go for it! I said you could." she smiled widely and screamed,

"UNCLE ALEX!" I cringed before tucking my hair behind my ear, giving Alex a small smile.

"Mollie, why is your sister fraternizing with the enemy?" the unmistakable voice of James asked from behind me,

"Yeah, I thought we hated Shelley," the definite voice of Robert Roode added, and I turned to face them,

"He's not the enemy,"

"Awww, you've forgiven him!" Roode mocked me,

"Not entirely," I stated,

"Kenny, just remember… we just want what's best for you… we don't want you to get hurt," James went into protective mode,

"James… please! If I decide to go through with this… I need your support! Not some overprotective brother on my back! Lord knows I'll have enough of them," I laughed lightly and he pulled me into a hug,

"I'll do the best I can,"

"Hellloooo, Richy Rich here, lonely and wanting a hug…"

"Bobby! Stop whining!" I hugged him too. When I turned to see my sister, her _and_ Alex had disappeared, and I figured he took her to see Chris.

_**A dozen red roses coming your way…**_

I didn't stay with the others, last night I stayed at my dad's place… it was on the couch… but it was nice to wake up and have him there.

"Mollie! Hurry up!" Sophie yelled at the bathroom door,

"Why?"

"Someone just sent you a hell of a lot of roses!!" I opened the door in a rush and looked at her curiously,

"Who?! When?!" I asked sprinting to the door,

"Like, a minute ago, and we don't know!"

"Read the card!! Read it!" Beth shouted shoving a white piece of paper into my hands, I only read it to myself, 'I'll love you until each one of these roses dies…' it said, and it wasn't signed,

"Its from Alex," I giggled,

"But its not signed!" Sophie noticed taking the card out of my hand,

"Any money one of these is fake… and he got the idea of some photo bucket picture…" I smirked, "Oh wait, if its Alex… they're all probably real," and before I knew it, Beth had her hands on the roses trying to pick out a fake one. It didn't take too long either,

"I found it!" she said excitedly as she pulled it out from amongst the real ones. I took it from her small hand, "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Put it in my suitcase and take it everywhere with me,"

"Mollie Kendal…" Dad said sternly,

"Yeah pops?" I turned to face him,

"You trust him Mollie?" he asked,

"I'm getting there dad… I'm getting there," I smiled.

"Don't let him hurt you again,"

"And risk him getting his head ripped off? He knows the rules now daddy…"

_**No effing way!**_

"Yeah, he totally sent them… who else says something that cheesy?"

"Wanna know a secret?" she whispered in to her end of the phone line,

"As always,"

"I told him to do something better, I swear I did, but he wouldn't listen!"

"You're giving Alex advice?! Come on Britt, I want him to do this on his own!" I whined,

"Yeah, and he did… the man didn't listen to a damn word I said!"

"He's always been smart… even though he is mildly retarded," I giggled,

"Mollie, do you love him?"

"Wow, blunt much," I answered,

"Just answer it!" she pushed,

"Britt, you know the answer. _Everyone_ knows the answer! Its freaking obvious!"

"Just say it!"

"Yes, I do love him Britt… I really do,"

"Then get back with him! You're both pissing me off!" she complained,

"Yeah, I love you too Britt!" I said sarcastically.

_**Oh hell yeah**_

"Mollie speaking,"

"Mollie… its Alex," the voice on the other end of the line spoke,

"Oh, hey." I said a bit unsure of what to say,

"Hey. Look, I know we're still not on best terms, but… I don't know if you heard, but I kinda want to get divorced from Danielle…" I think my heart skipped a beat,

"Yeah, and?" I asked trying to play it cool,

"Would you be my lawyer?" he asked quietly,

"Yeah. Course. We'll get started as soon as possible. Okay?"

"Yeah. When you can get me in,"

"Lucky for you Alex, I'm free!"

"Thanks Mollie. It mean a lot,"

"Hey, if I get to yell at Danielle, I'll take _any_ opportunity!" I said excitedly,

"Okay. I'll see ya around?""Meet me in Nashville say, Friday?"

"I'll see ya there!" he said before hanging up. I think he got a little over excited and forgot to say a proper goodbye. Oh well. If I wasn't trying to play it cool, I would have said two words. HELL and YEAH!

_**Mission accomplished**_

"Holy shit you're good Moll," Alex complimented after we won the case, in a new state record, _**one**_ week. I know that seems like a short time. Or rather a long time. But unlike TV shows, they don't generally last more than a few months, nor do they last hours. And because they had no kids together, custody was no issue. The main issue was trying to get Danielle to sign the good forsaken papers. The other main issue was… that we couldn't get it annulled, because the court states, that once a person has had alcohol, his marriage cannot be annulled. We tried and tried. But a divorce is good enough for me, "I can't believe she tried to get your possessions,"

"Did you even live with each other?"

"Nope. Wouldn't dare do it. At risk of being killed in my sleep," he laughed as we walked out of the courthouse and towards he nearby park.

"Hey, Alex. Does this mean, we're friends again. Because it's happening really fast and I can't get my head around it."

"Yeah, of course we're friends… that's if you wanna be,"

"That'd be nice Alex. It'd be real nice…" I replied, before awkwardly adding, "So, do we, uh, hug? Or something?" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. Damn he smelt nice. I wrapped my arms around him,

"Alex… you're going back to this tramp? Oh come on Alex. You can do better than _that_," we separated from each others arms,

"Oh god. You're pathetic! Really! I just divorced you! So don't speak to me! And so what if I can do better," he then turned to me, "Which I don't think I can," he turned back to Danielle, "I don't want any better," he stated wrapping his arm protectively around my waist,

"Oh, you _are_ an idiot! That's your cue to LEAVE!" I shouted at her. And she walked off in a huff,

"We make a great team," Alex stated and I nodded in return, "Speaking of teams… when you coming back to TNA?"

"Who said I was coming back to _TNA_?"

"You seriously gonna go behind Jeff's back and go to Vince?"

"I'm just playing with ya. Lex, if I _do _return… it'll be with TNA,"

"Any hints?" he asked hopefully,

"Nup. It'll happen when it happens." I nudged his side lightly.

_**Help me with one thing?**_

It was true. I am officially back in the ring… _to train_.

"Girl, you don't need to train. You can take my head off right now."

"Oh yeah?" I ran towards my best friend going to take her down with a clothesline but she ducked and I turned and hit her with a spinning heel kick,

"Yeah," Brittany said from the ground holding the side of her head. I offered my hand to her, "No more. I _do_ need to be in shape or your dad will go nuts,"

"Yeah, okay truce. But I need another opponent! Even a dude! I just need to wrestle!"

"I'll go back stage and find someone. Just practice with the ropes, or falling off the turnbuckle!" she exited the ring. I ran into the turnbuckle, just getting used to the feel again. I heard cheering from the top of the ramp. I turned around and saw The Motor City Machine Guns _and_ Beer Money Incorporated. Neither team was still together, but they're all experienced tag and singles wrestlers.

"So? Where's 3D at?" I laughed noticing the missing tag team, "Lethal Consequences? EY and Rhino? British freaks? If I'm getting trained in Tag. I want everyone I can get!"

"Darlin, deal with it," James said as everyone got into the ring,

"Hey, we all got back together for you. If you hadn't been watching TNA lately, The Guns and Beer Money are no more," Sabin reminded me,

"Long time no see dude," I hugged him,

"If I recall, last time we spoke… you were yelling at me for letting him get married," he whispered,

"Not a word Sabin," I hushed him,

"What does the pretty little lady want to do first?" Robert asked, and I smirked,

"ASCS Rush,"

"Okay, get ready for it," Alex said,

"Oh, no. I'm not getting hit. I'm performing it. So Shelley, ass in the middle now!" I ordered pushing him to the centre of the ring. Sabin and I did the move, making sure to not actually connect with it. Storm and Roode applauded,

"Its like you were never out of the ring," James patted my shoulder,

"Beer!" I shouted randomly, looking to Richie Rich,

"Money!" He finished the chant,

"That's my bit! You stole my bit!"

"Have a cry Storm," Alex taunted him,

"I can kill you Alex," he snapped back at him and I jumped in between them, as James was about to close the gap,

"Please don't!" I begged,

"You're psycho for forgiving him Kenny. He's gonna fuck up again. I know he is," yeah, because I totally needed to be yelled at by one of my best friends,

"No! I talked to you about this James! Don't you _ever _and I mean _ever_ speak to me like that again. And don't ever speak to _him_ like that again! You have no right!" I began to cry,

"Kenny… I'm sorry…" he tried to hug me,

"Leave her alone James," Alex stood between us,

"I'm serious Shelley. If she wasn't so damn protective of you, you'd be a dead man," he growled in his face, it would have gotten more serious if Robert hadn't stopped him,

"Leave him alone. You're just going to upset her more!" and he was right to. I was now crying into Alex's chest, him and Sabin both rubbing my back,

"He'll pull through Moll," Alex tried to convince me.

"Can we just continue training? It'll take my mind off things."

"Sure, lets go."

"SUNSET FLIP!" I started jumping up and down,

"Girl, you're going to kill me," Alex chuckled as Chris looked on in laughter as I beat the shit out of my ex. When we had finished we walked backstage,

"You didn't say you were coming back," said Chris,

"I'm not. Its just precautionary, in case I decide. Then I can come back at any given moment."

**a/n :( Poor Mollie!! By the way, **City, Meet Sea **& **All About the Fame & Fortune** are on hiatus as of now :( its upsetting yes, but I have no ideas!! Sorry folks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n the last part of this story is totally not where I thought it was going, but I got the idea and I rolled with it! I don't own the mentions of Ashton **_Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_ **does. Thanks for all the reviews. I don't know how many more chapters I can get from this, I think it's a bit though.**

_**Its not fair…**_

James was still not talking to me. I wish he'd get over it. I'm sick of not being able to just go up and speak to him. So much for him being the most certain thing in my life. That person is now… EY ruined it with Danielle, who ruined Petey's reputation as well. Britt ruined it with Alex, who ruined it numerous times. Dad hired Alex when I hated him. Mum… well, if you don't know, I'm not going into details. Sophie and Beth maybe. Well, at least Beth. I know she'll always love me. Richie Rich and I still talk, but barely. He's always around James. I rarely see much of Alex either… he's always at the house he shares with Chris. He hasn't been back to the other house in days. I haven't called him, I chicken out to often. Haven't spoken to dad either. Sophie and Beth the same. Brittany is the only person I've pretty much had contact with. Everyone has been too darn busy. I want to clarify my feelings, I do, I do, I DO love Alex Shelley, will I tell him that? No. Do I think he knows that? Yes. Will I ever admit it to him? Maybe. That part I haven't decided yet. Am I willing to be friends? Why, yes I am. Am I willing to be friends forever? Hell no. That part is decided. I actually took the rose out of my suitcase, its now sitting in the middle draw with the picture and the tin foil. I still can't believe he used _tin foil_. He could have used something a lot more creative than that! _But_ still love him to pieces.

_**It **_**is **_**a laughing matter…**_

"Mollie! Listen to your father! He's organizing training for Danielle! You know what? I actually feel sorry for The Beautiful People." she laughed at herself,

"Danielle wants to wrestle? Is she mental? What if she breaks a nail?! We'll never hear the end of it!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe I can get the first match against her… or we should get Daffney! Daff could do it!" Brittany decided,

"Daff'd be good… but how bout we stick her in the ring with a legend… Tara could do the job." I handed her my opinion,

"No. Tara, Daff and Kong. With you and me standing ringside with barbed wire baseball bats and a guitar."

"Now that idea I like!" I said happily. Danielle shocked me when she opened the door suddenly.

"Close your mouth, and its rude to stare!" she spat at me. I put my hands up, telling her I didn't want any trouble,

"Wow, you backed down…" Britt said,

"I have what I want. She doesn't bother me anymore." I paused, "Still hate her though." I laughed.

_**Only time can tell…**_

"Is she any good?" I asked EY who was watching the monitor. Danielle had no idea she was being caught on camera,

"She's not the best… but consider her Madison Rayne when she started…"

"So, she's shit?" I changed the statement to my liking,

"If you want to put it that way…" he laughed at me. I put my hand on his shoulder, leaning closer to the screen,

"She's pathetic…" I noticed her pull back from a move. Almost causing Angelina to get injured. "She's going to hurt somebody."

"Its not me you want to tell… your father could use that information."

"I'll let that lot tell him, screech it into his ear." I laughed again. When the four of them walked back through the curtain I stayed silent. After they had passed I began making faces at them, followed by the middle finger.

"Mature Barb,"

"Oh, but I know Ken." I smirked childishly.

_**Its not as easy as it sounds…**_

"He's an emo tool. Just go and kiss him or something,"

"_You _go kiss him." was all I could say,

"Lame. Lame. Lame!"

"I'm going home now. So I'll see you in a week or two,"

"What?! Why are you going home?! You don't have to run from Alex anymore! You don't have to go home!" she yelled at me, and I lowered my voice,

"JJ hasn't been on air in 2 weeks. I need to go back." I grumbled to her.

"Fine, but call me when you get there!" she yelled after me. I reached the doors and a hand landed on my shoulder, I jumped around hoping it was James. "Oh Alex."

"A bit disappointed there." he said, I knew I had hurt him a bit,

"Sorry. I just, was hoping maybe James had decided to apologise…" I told him,

"Still hasn't?" I shook my head no, "He'll come around Moll."

"Eventually. I'm sorry Alex, but I have to get back to Nashville. I have to work…"

"I thought you weren't taking anymore cases."

"I'm not. I just have to… I just have to go. Home." I said shortly and I left. I couldn't tell him I was JJ, not yet anyway. I need to make sure we're cool, absolutely cool with each other.

_**The Breakdown goes wrong.**_

"There isn't actually that much to talk about Nashville! Although, I have heard from good sources, that Danielle Tarulli is actually training to be a wrestler. God help us all if she breaks a nail!" I wonder if anyone laughed at that. "She is being trained by the Beautiful People. I applaud them for having to put up with such an evil, treacherous cow. Who, got divorced from Alex Shelley in recent weeks. Thank you Mollie Kendal Jarrett!" I smiled to myself, it was great complimenting my own successes. "A caller already! Name please,"

"Hey JJ, its Alex Shelley." I looked through the glass at Sophie who was just as shocked as I was.

"An unexpected guest! It's a pleasure to have you on JJ's Breakdown Alex! Much more so than your ex-wife. What would you like to talk about Mr. X Division champion."

"I would like to send a message to Mollie Jarrett."

"Go ahead. The show is yours…" said, eagerly awaiting what he has to say,

"I'd like to tell Mollie, if she's listening, which I'm sure she would be. That I need to tell her something desperately, and I wish she'd come home!"

"If its that desperate Shelley, can't you tell her over the radio?" I was slightly worried. I heard him sigh, then speak,

"She needs to get back to Orlando. Now! I'd rather not say anything on air." he said sounding distraught. I put the rest of the show to a break then grabbed the phone,

"Alex. Its Mollie. Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Mollie?! _You're_ JJ?!"

"Shelley! Just tell me dammit!"

"Just, meet me at the airport now!"

_**Horribly, horribly wrong.**_

This is not what I wanted. This is really not what I wanted.

"I am going to choke that bitch."

"Brittany's in hospital," Alex repeated for the millionth time.

"And she's stable. Meanwhile, I am going to murder your ex fucking wife!" I shouted roaming the streets looking for the red head. I smirked to myself when I spotted her. Out of all the shops in Orlando, she was here, in the first place I checked. This time there was no holding back. It was No Holds Barred. My first move, grabbing her hair and slamming her onto a near-by table, not like in the ring, but actually onto the table. I heard her nose crack. When she looked up at me she looked mega pissed off. She slapped me,

"You call _THAT_ a slap bitch?" I said slapping her back making another loud bang. A crowd had gathered and they probably thought this was being filmed, yet cameras were nowhere to be seen. This was true Ashton Reso style, maybe even a little more hardcore. I grabbed a near by chair and smashed it over Danielle's back. The audience cheered and I noticed security guards running towards me. Like they could stop me. "This is what you get for hurting my friend you fucking bitch!" she was on the ground writhing in pain. These security guards are slow. I stood on the table and preformed a elbow drop. After excepting a cheer from the people, I looked around trying to find anymore weapons. Garbage can. I picked up the little cow and threw her on my shoulder. I had no intention of doing this gently, I reached the bin, took the lid off and threw her in, head first.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME YOU FUCKING SLUT!" I shouted at her and I felt security finally grab hold of me, "No offence guys, but you're a bit late." I said to them earning a scowl. "Jeez, sorry."

_**It was worth it in the end…**_

Now I sit in the cell waiting for someone to bail me out of jail. Know way in this world I was getting dad to do it.

"Mollie!" ah, trustworthy Alex.

"Hello," I said and grinned when the policeman opened the cell. I threw myself into Alex's arms, "Thank you." I whispered and followed him out.

"Mollie. You are aware you are not to attack people," the cop said,

"Yeah. But it was still worth it. She should be in Jail. She put my best friend in hospital!" I told him with a reassuring nod,

"And you put her in hospital." wow. Ashton would be proud. We walked out of the Station and I looked at Alex before stating,

"Payback is a bitch,"

"What is your payback going to be?"

"No one likes her, no ones going to do it for her and if she even tries anything with me, I'll be in jail for murder." I got into the passengers side of his car as he got in the drivers side. "Your car smells like shit." I held my nose,

"Yeah. Everyone says that." he said nodding,

"Then clean the damn thing!" we laughed until I heard my dads ring tone. I gave Alex a scared look then answered it,

"Hey Dad." I said not sure if he knew yet, so I wasn't going to give it away,

"MOLLIE KENDALL JARRETT!" he yelled into the mouthpiece on his end,

"Dad! I'm sorry. She deserved it! She put Britt in hospital! She should be fired! Fire her dad!"

"If I fire her I should fire you too Mollie!" he shouted at me,

"Only thing is, I don't work for you dad," I reminded him,

"I sort of wished you did, we could work that into a great storyline," there's my daddy,

"So, your not mad?" I asked curiously,

"A bit. But Brittany is in hospital thanks to her, so you put her in her place." I looked at Alex and smiled saying everything was going to be fine.

**a/n I was thinking of writing a prequel to this, sound good?**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n here we are!! I like the ending personally… how about you all tell me which part was your favourite :) thank you!!**

_**Plan A through C**_

"Shouldn't you go see Brittany?" Alex asked again,

"Yes. But she will live. If I go _one_ more day without him speaking to me, I will explode Alex!"

"Fine. What are you planning on doing?" he asked me,

"Stealing the Boozer Cruiser," I nodded to myself,

"Coz that's _totally_ going to work…"

"_You_ go and see Brittany and see if they need any help with your child! If you're here, this isn't going to work all to well." he smiled at me, that smile I love so much, and did as he was told. I new for a fact that James wasn't here yet, but Richie was… I ran towards their locker room. I banged rapidly on the door and Roode opened it looking somewhat scared.

"What? Where's the fire?! Who's dying?!" he shouted at me as all the possible scenarios went through his head,

"I need the Boozer Cruiser."

"That's the emergency?! You had me scared to death JJ!"

"Yeah. Sorry. But this in an emergency! I need the Cruiser! Now!"

"I don't have permission to rent out that thing! James will kick my ass!"

"James won't care if its me! Besides, its for a good cause. If you give it to me, I can assure you he won't be a grumpy asshole anymore!" I started to get excited and nervous at the same time, because James would get here soon, "Hurry! He's almost here!" he shot across to the other side of the room and got the cooler on wheels. This is Plan A. Plan B is to beg. Plan C is to not leave him alone, and be as nice as possible. Plan D through Y is to beg on my hands and knees. Plan Z. Plan Z is horrible. Plan Z is to leave Alex. I just hope we never get there because I don't want to leave Alex. I sat on the contraption and rode it out of the locker room. I didn't know how to work it, because the majority of the time he used it, I was nowhere to be seen. I was fiddling with stuff and just trying to picture him working it. While I was doing that, I bumped into his legs. "Oh shit. Sorry!" I said acting innocent,

"What are you doing riding _my_ Cruiser?!"

"I'm being lazy like you." was that the correct thing to say?

"Of course you are." he worked straight past me and I figured it wasn't the smartest thing to say. I didn't bother going to give it back, I just found out how it worked! I started driving it around. When I heard his footsteps behind me. I tried to make it go faster.

"This thing doesn't work!" I yelled giving up and crossing my arms with a huff.

"Its coz he knows your not his owner."

"It has a gender?" I asked shocked and he lifted me off his means of transport,

"It does have a gender. Just like you and me." he sat on it himself,

"So you're gonna make me walk?!" I shouted after him. It still goes slow. I ran towards him and I caught up in about 10 strides. Now we were in a secluded area. "I guess we're friends again?" I questioned hopefully. He didn't answer me, instead he pulled my face towards me and he kissed me. I was so shocked I couldn't do anything. He pulled away when he realised I wasn't kissing back.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"JAMES! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" I screeched at him and he stood still, "James. I came here to try and get you to be my _friend_! You know DAMN WELL I love Alex! Stop trying to change that!"

_**Ignoring the truth…**_

I finally decided to go to the hospital to see Britt. I walked past the many rooms and red hair caught my eye, I looked through the door and punched my fist with my hand. Her lip quivered at the sight of me and I decided I had done enough damage… _for now_. I froze when I saw Alex still in Brittany's room. I couldn't face him after James did what he did. Unfortunately Brittany saw me and called me in.

"You friends with James again?" Alex asked me,

"Sorta." I didn't look at him when I was speaking, I just looked at Britt. "She's in a worse state than you are. I did good." I smiled to myself proudly but Brittany saw through me,

"Alex, why don't you get Jeremy off Eric and you can spend some quality time with him. I want to speak to Britt."

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'll see you two later. As soon as I heard the door close behind him Brittany spoke again,

"What's wrong?" I knew there was no use lying to Britt. She would only see through me again. So I told her what James did and she frowned, "Moll. It was going to happen sooner or later."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at James or Alex again!" I exclaimed putting my head in my hands. She laughed at me and patted me back.

_**Ignoring everyone who cares…**_

Ignoring everybody is harder than I thought it would be, mainly because I didn't do the smart thing and go back to Nashville. I decided to lock myself up in a hotel room in Orlando. There was no way on this earth I was staying in the condo with dad. Because I know he'd get the truth out of me.

"Barbie… its Ken… lemme in?" I opened the door just wide enough to let him in.

"Britch told you what was up?"

"Well no… my mum did when she told me about the sky…" he tried to joke. But I remained silent. "Okay. Well… we are taking you out, you need to forget about this."

"EY! NO!" I shouted at him, "I have never _once_ missed one of my dads matches! Whether it be in the crowd, ringside, backstage or watching it on TV!"

"Its not even live, you already know the outcome. So lets get moving!"

"Eric, I am _NOT_ missing it. I am supposed to watch it and help him improve!" I argued.

"Tape it then!" he grabbed hold of my arm and started to drag me out. I planted my feet firm on the ground and became dead weight.

"No!"

"Fine. But after impact we are coming back for you!" he shouted like a superhero and I smiled. I smiled back triumphantly. I watched dad lose to Angle, _again_. But it was a good match. Just as the show finished there was a knock at my door. I opened it and saw Brittany Foley standing there,

"Because EY never lies!" she said happily and strutted into my room, closely followed by Eric.

"Where's Jez?" I asked noticing the lack of child.

"Alex." the answer I was given was short and sweet and from Brittany's mouth.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" I asked pretending to be scared. In actual fact I knew that the pair of them would never hurt me.

"A surprise."

_**You ask, I answer…**_

"Mollie Kendal Jarrett!" I heard the stern voice of my father rounding the hotel corner. I turned to face him and tried to look cheerful. Last night didn't work as well as planned.

"Yes Daddy."

"Baby girl… what's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I gave a half hearted smile.

"Nothing a father wants to hear about." I assured him.

"I'll take your word for it darling." he smiled hugging me.

"Dad. I miss mum." I gripped the back of his short remembering the day she passed away.

"I miss her too darlin. I miss her too." he whispered back to me.

"Why do the good people have to die dad?" I asked the infamous question.

"That is a question I will answer with this…" he paused before starting up again, "If the good person is sick. You'd rather not see them suffer. So you have to let them go… no matter how much it hurts yourself." he answered still holding onto me. I didn't ask him anything more as I was too busy remembering all the good things about my mother. The way she helped me through everything. How she was there when others weren't. Sobs shook my body as I cried.

_**The tears of yester year…**_

I hadn't stopped crying since I started thinking about mum. It's been over three years since the day of her death. Once I start thinking about her I cry for hours and usually the only one that can stop me is Alex. Whether he be comforting me or if I can yell at him and release my anger. The anger I have at the Doctors who let her die. Sadly, I refuse to speak to Alex because of James. James has ruined my life for the time being. So much for being one I can trust! Okay, I'm not going to deny that I sort of knew he liked me like that. I was never going to admit it. I was going to go on living my life like nothing was up. Obviously James had other ideas. He happened to do it after we had become friends again. He _knows_ I love Alex. He _knows_ I don't love _him_. He _knows _he just became public enemy number 2. Number one being that injured bitch Danielle. I watched **Mr and Mrs Smith** like I always did with Mum when Alex pissed me off in Planet Jarrett. Now the tears were tears of mild happiness as I remembered the awesome times I had with her. I heard a banging on the door and then my phone rang. When I saw it was the number was blocked I answered it hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Bitch! I suggest you open the freaking door before I hurt you!" the regular threat of my sister Sophie said on the other line. I hung up on her and walked over to the door, unlocking it. I smiled and opened my arms, when my sisters saw my tear stained face they ran into my arms.

"What brings you two here?"

"Oh, we can't stay. We just wanted to give you something." Sophie stated as Beth bit her lip, obviously trying to fight a giggle.

"Okay then. Hand it over!"

"It's outside. Let me get it for you." the two of them walked out and never came back. Instead standing in my doorway for Patrick Martin, aka Alex Shelley. I sighed heavily,

"Come in." I said to him turning around to face the bed of the hotel room. I walked over slowly and sat on it before stretching out. I heard the door close and Alex walked over to me, then to the other side of the bed and sat down next to me. The tears started falling down my face again and I turned away from him so he wouldn't see. He heard, and saw, my body shake I was crying that hard. I blurted everything out when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. He kissed the back of my head and whispered sweet nothings to me. He manoeuvred us around so we ended up under the covers. I was slowly drifting to sleep, and I think he thought I was,

"I love you Mollie. But you already know that."

**a/n, btw, there is a poll on my page waiting to be voted on :) woo hoo!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n don't kill me! Please! I didn't mean it to take this long! I got hooked on a story that had like 40 chapters… and I couldn't stop! Well, yeah, here's the next chapter!! It's getting there!! I swear!!**

_**These moments I'll cherish.** _

I felt eyes on me before I woke up. As always do before I wake up, I wriggle around, basically in protest. I saw it was Alex and absentmindedly began drawing random shapes and line on his bare chest. Before I giggled.

"Lex… I do remember you wearing clothes last night." I said innocently, as he smiled,

"I am still wearing my boxers." He pointed out.

"Yes... But you were wearing jeans… And a t-shirt…"

"It's August Moll. It's really hot out. Hang on." He began as I got out of the bed, "Wait a second… you were wearing clothes too."

"Your reason is valid for me too." I laughed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. I smiled to myself as I closed the door; I know it was hard for Alex to not think about conserving water. When I finally emerged from the bathroom I laughed at Alex. He was sitting on the bed surrounded by food.

"Come help me?" he asked, his mouth full of pancake.

"I have to get changed." I motioned to my towel. And dug through my bags for some clothes.

"No you don't. I've seen it all before." I looked at him telling him to stop, and he got the message. "Right. I shouldn't push it." I walked into the bathroom again to get changed. I came out in a plain white wife beater and a pair of black cotton short shorts.

"Rude to stare Alex!" I reminded him lightly and he smirked, making some room on the bed for me.

"So JJ. Tell me about your breakdown." was the first topic of conversation. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my eyes thinking about how to start.

"I don't know what to say. It is what it is really."

"Then start by telling me who knew…" he advised,

"The whole frontline… dad, Bobby and… yeah." I stopped short of saying James' name.

"Right. Now what in the world inspired the name _JJ_? I thought your dad was Double J…"

"He is. I'm Junior Jarrett… Bobby's idea." I told him with a small smile.

"Of course. Now. I'm not even going to mention the stuff you said about me. Because I _do_ understand why." he stated with a reassuring smile.

"Did you hear your biggest fan?" I asked looking at him and smiling.

"I thought you were my biggest fan…" he said as he cleared all the food off the bed. I tried my hardest to hide the smile that was fighting its way onto my face.

"No! Never!" I squealed as he grabbed hold of me and moved his way on top of me,

"Take that back!" he growled jokingly.

"NEVER!" I squealed again when he started to tickle my sides. He jumped off me and covered his ears.

"You're worse than Ajay!" he bellowed at me. That's when something went off in my brain. I bounced off the bed and ran out of the room. "MOLLIE!" I heard the distant voice of Alex calling out to me. I ignored him and ran out of the hotel barefooted. I ran all the way from the hotel to the house Alex and Chris shared. I ran up to the front door, and like I always do, I ran into the door, I forget to turn the handle. My hand was on the doorknob but I didn't turn it. The next thing you know my cheek is planted on the hardwood. Over coming the pain shooting through my face I opened the door quickly and saw the Canadian sitting on the couch. Without even hesitating I jumped on the girl and she screamed.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE BACK!" I shouted at her when I let go. A smile gradually formed on her face. "Okay. No. I forgive you. CHRIS!" I shouted for the other blondes boyfriend.

"What?! What?! What did I do?!" he asked sounded a bit nervous, probably afraid he was in trouble. Which he was.

"When were you planning on telling me she was back?" I said feigning anger,

"Soon?" he asked hoping to get out of trouble.

"Soon isn't good enough! She's been back for…" I paused before turning to Ashton, "How long you been back for?"

"2 days." she told me.

"She's been back for 2 days and you didn't tell me?!"

"Mollie. It's called private time. Kinda what like you and Alex had last night." he raised his eyebrow,

"Joshua Harter. If you did what Alex and I did last night, you woulda had no problem with me here." I then looked to the TV to see what they were watching. "Hockey replays… _boring_." in actual fact I loved Ice Hockey. I just did it to annoy Ajay.

"You only say that because you can't play it…" was her comeback.

"Last time they had this argument, a window was broken, Ajay ended up with a black eye…"

"And I had to get stitches. We know Alex. We know." I finished his sentence as he walked through the door. He smirked and nodded at me.

"I'm taking Mollie. And we are going to talk. So you two… do something." Ashton said to the guys before directing me to her bedroom. The guys made faces at us as we walked off. I sat down on the bed, facing her as she did the same.

"Yes Miss Ashton?" I smiled at her nicely. As much as I love her, talking alone with Ajay was never my favourite past time, it usually meant interrogation.

"Okay. So spill." wow, that _has_ to be a new record!

"Spill what? Ajay! If you want me to say shit, be more specific!" people that do that to me annoy me. They say 'spill' and expect you to know what they mean, although I _did_ know… but too late now.

"Do not play dumb with me Mollie!" she took hold of my arm, "The bracelets back!" I pulled a face. She's some sort of magician, she knows _everything_!

"And so what if I am?" I tried to stay cool, even though she already knew what it meant.

"Fuck him and get it over with. I mean, I hate the dude, but he's depressed, and I'd rather annoying Alex than depressed Alex."

"Ajay!" she scolded her for suggesting they have sex, "I've just forgiven the guy! We aren't even going out again! You're so annoying." I stated. Rolling my eyes. She picked up my hand again and looked at the bracelet.

"It is a nice bracelet…" she started to fiddle with it.

"I know. It's beautiful." I paused to remember the night, "It was my 21st birthday… he wasn't even supposed to be there!" that was a happy yell. I loved remembering the good times. All the good times cancelled out the numerous bad things.

"You love him."

"I do." I told her honestly. I had been admitting it, it felt good. The only thing is… I wish I could say it to is face.

_**And add these too…**_

The 4 of us sat in front of the TV. Ajay and Chris were sitting on the floor cuddling whilst Alex and I were on the couch, he was at one end and I was at the other. My feet resting on his legs as we watched Love Actually. I looked down at the couple on the floor and saw them in a heated make-out session,

"Get a room you two!" Alex and I shouted in unison. They both looked at us before Chris spoke,

"Alright then." he stated before standing. Pulling Ashton up too. I made a gagging noise and lifted my feet off Alex, before I stood up to get a drink. Before I could walk towards the kitchen, Alex spoke.

"Moll, sit down."

"I'll be back in a sec. I just need a drink."

"No. I need to talk now." I gave him the 'is something wrong' look. I sat back on the couch and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"I miss you Mollie." he stated at which I laughed a bit.

"Alex… are you seeing okay? I'm right here." I waved a hand in front of his face to make sure,

"Put your hand down," he ordered. "I can see fine. I just miss you." I put my hands on my temples and made circles, trying to comprehend it,

"Alex… I don't get it… I'm right here… How can you miss me?" I asked slowly.

"Mollie." he half laughed, "I don't miss your physical being. I miss your heart. I miss being able to walk up to you and hold you." I closed my eyes and listened to his words. "I know I'm the one that fucked up Moll. But it's killing me…" his eyes screamed honesty and sadness.

"Alex… don't do this to me…" I pleaded and closed my eyes again.

"Sorry. I just thought I'd tell you how I felt…" he sounded so hurt. He stood up and began to walk away, when he stopped he looked down to see my holding into his hand. I stood too and kissed his cheek.

"We can take it slow…" I said hesitantly.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with…" he looked down at me. I wrapped my arms around his body and stayed there, hopefully giving him his answer.

_**JJ's last Breakdown…**_

The looks that Ashton and Chris gave Alex and me when I kissed his cheek in the morning were unreadable. I couldn't tell whether they were pleased, shocked, freaked out or a bit of all three.

"Hon, did we miss something last night?" Ajay asked her boyfriend. I smirked and left the kitchen. Alex already knew I had to fly back to Nashville. I had to get JJ off the air and make sure the house was still intact. The flight back home was peaceful. Nobody bugged me about returning, I think people finally understand that I'll go back when I'm ready. Walking into the studio, and knowing it was going to be the last time was upsetting a bit, but I know that I need to do it.

"Alrighty Nashville! Unfortunately this is the last you'll here from JJ. Instead of taking gossip and rumours today… I will reveal my identity and you can ask _me_ questions…" I paused and smiled to myself. I flicked the switch, turning my voice back to normal. "Believe it or not… It's Mollie Kendal Jarrett! The calls are _already_ coming in... damn, do you guys have me on speed dial?!" I asked completely shocked. "Of course, who else am I going to have first other than Kelsey?"

"JJ! Mollie! No way! Like, Ahhhhh!" she squealed,

"You got a question?" I asked holding my ears.

"JJ, what does it stand for?"

"Junior Jarrett, thank Bobby Roode for that!"

"Why did you do this?" was her next question. I went on to explain everything and it took a long time, people nowadays ask _great_ questions.

_**The great Idea…**_

Oh God, help us! Danielle is debuting today, the week before Hard Justice. I flicked on the monitor in the locker room and saw Brittany talking to Dad.

"Yeah, just to you know… give her a break…"

"Are you sure the fans will like it?" the two were speaking quietly as though no one was watching them,

"If they don't Jeff, it's all on me. I swear."

"Okay, tell me again." he stated and she whispered something into his ear. "Alright. It's done! Danielle is no longer facing Tara tonight."

**a/n Poll is still up!! If you haven't voted yet, do it now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n Alex's POV's will be put up when I can be bothered. School is gay atm, so yeah. Enjoy. Ownage of Mollie, Britt, Beth and Danielle. I get great hits on this story… if you would all review **_**once**_** I'd be happy!!**

_**What the fans want…**_

_Beautiful, Dirty, Rich_ by Lady Gaga played throughout the impact zone. Danielle strutted out of the tunnel and she looked like a slut. She entered the ring when _Gimme More_ played and Brittany Foley walked to the top of the ramp. The fans cheered loudly,

"Sorry guys and gals! I am _not_ this skanks opponent! Oh no. I just came out to introduce her." the crowd cheered again. Britt put on her best announcers voice, "Annnnnddd, this effing sluts opponent… she hails from _Hendersonville, Tennessee_…" she paused, the crowd already knew who it was. "She is, my best friend, the best Knockout this company has _ever_ seen…" my music started and said the last words for her,

"Mollie… Jarrett…" the tune started out and turned into _Animal I Have Become_ by Three Days Grace. I slowly made my entrance, getting the fans excited. This time I was no ringmaster. I was a normal human being. I had no whip, I just had an acoustic guitar. I was wearing shorts and a sports bra like top.

"Wow! How good it is to be back! It's been _way_ to long! But I am glad to be back and facing this road whore!" Danielle scowled. I walked down into the ring. I stopped talking and put the microphone down. The referee rang the bell and we locked up. I quickly took her down and grabbed the microphone again. "So, I'm back! For good. Or at least until I get injured. Which I hope never happens!" I saw Danielle get to her knees, "Stay down!" I shouted and kicked her back down, "Continuing… Most of you should know that I was JJ, the host of the best damn wrestling related talk show, this world has _ever_ seen! I said stay down bitch!" I yelled at Danielle and I kicked her gut again. I rolled my eyes and put the microphone to my mouth to continue until my dad walked out,

"Mollie. Get on with the damn match." he stated.

"Sorry! Just thought I'd let these people know it _is_ me ya know?" I threw the microphone away and locked up with the now standing Danielle. It didn't take much to get her down. An enzuigiri followed by the figure four leglock. That bitch is that weak she tapped within mere seconds! I shrugged my shoulders as I grabbed the guitar and exited the ring. Emerging from the tunnel backstage, it was natural instinct to wrap my arms around Alex's neck and kiss him. As soon as my arms were around his neck I paused. "Sorry…" I mumbled pulling away embarrassed. He wouldn't have a bar of it. He didn't let me go, he just pulled me into a romantic hug.

"You did great." I guess you can't deny tradition, you can modify it, but you can't ignore it.

_**Take me to Memphis…**_

Having _Walking in Memphis_ on repeat can do crazy things to a person. Whenever I listen to the Marc Cohn song I want to go to Memphis and usually I do.

"When are you going to Memphis?" Ashton asked. I had been spending a lot of time with Alex, Ajay and Chris. Jeremy is down right annoying at the moment. The kid won't sleep all night, at all. I haven't been home, mainly because I am wrestling again and need to keep up training.

"I don't have anyone to go with…" I sighed. I'd love to go to Memphis and visit Graceland for the millionth time. I turned off iTunes and shut down the computer.

"Why not go by yourself?" the Canadian asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I've never been by myself before…"

"Ask Alex." she stated. Ashton had been pushing for us to get back together everyday, every hour. I pulled a face behind her back. The guys walked in and caught me. Alex pointed at me with the 'you got caught' expression. I rolled my eyes and walked into the next room. I heard Alex's footsteps behind me.

"You're upset."

"Take me to Memphis." I stated abruptly. Facing him with an almost pleading look in my eyes. His face had a shocked expression on it.

"W-what?!"

"Memphis. Me. You. Now." I rephrased so even an idiot could understand. I kept walking towards where my clothes were stashed. I started throwing them into an overnight bag. "One night. That's all!"

"What brought this on?"

"Marc Cohn did!" I was getting annoyed now. I just wanted him to say yes so we could leave. He had a look on his face telling me he was thinking. I walked to his room and pulled open his draw, filling the rest of my bag with his clothes. Now he looked even more confused. I had had enough and I took hold of his hand, "Alex! Lets go!"

_**Peace and quiet…**_

"That never gets old…" I smiled up at Alex as we left Graceland.

"It's always fun." he smiled back. Shivers went up my spine as he put his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to the hotel, which was a block away.

"It's so nice here. No Ajay and Chris fucking in the next room… no 7 month old crying every minute of the day… just quiet…" I stretched out on the queen sized bed. Alex pulled off his t-shirt and stretched out beside me. He switched on the TV and the news was on. We were lucky that there was a flight leaving an hour after we arrived at the airport.

"Quiet's great." Alex yawned.

"You can go to sleep if you're tired Alex. I'll just watch TV." I said earnestly.

"Okay." he said and he laid on his back. And fell asleep. I couldn't help but study him. It had been awhile since I could just look at him. I got off the bed and changed into a pair of shorts and a wife beater. I got back onto the bed, onto because _into_ would involve getting under the covers. Out of habit I rested my head on Alex's bare chest. His arm wrapped around my body and he unconsciously pulled me towards him.

_**It happened **_**Against All Odds**_**…**_

The Knockouts match was amazing. Angelina love lost her title to Tara, but she put up a hell of a fight. I had to resist the urge to interfere, I wasn't going to let them put on that good a show without me being in the mix. The only thing keeping me there was Alex's hypnotic smile. He kept smirking at me.

"Stop it!" I shouted randomly and everyone in the room looked at me.

"Stop what? No ones doing anything…" Joe said confused. I needed a cover,

"It's too quiet! Speak somebody!" that'll do.

"Nah. She's lying, I was smiling at her. She's telling me to stop." Alex revealed, without changing his facial expression.

"Oh. Makes sense." Joe said getting back sharpening the stupid knife thing he's got going. I glared at Alex and shook my head. He started making kissy faces and I couldn't help but smile. Next thing I know someone is pushing me towards Alex. I turned around to object but I was greeted by Beth's cute face. She gave me a toothless smile and nodded in Alex's direction. I knew she wanted me to go over there, but I hadn't seen her in awhile,

"Bee!" I hugged her tightly.

"Alex is waiting." she said pushing me away but I tightened by grip on her. "You're so stubborn." she groaned. I let her go and stood up straight,

"I'm going for a walk." I stated as I left the room. I heard a squeal then a grunt and knew Beth had just pounced on Alex. I smiled inwardly. I walked around backstage saw Tara speaking with Jethro Holliday. Probably because they were friends from the WWE. I walked to catering to get some water. It took me awhile to get it open and when I finally did it went everywhere, I may as well have thrown it at a wall. I looked up to apologise to the person but ended up covered in a strong smelling liquid."James! That was fucking beer!" I said punching his chest but he just poured more over me.

"Sorry Mollie, I slipped." he shrugged and started walking away. I shook my head and threw the bottle at him. "Payback is a bitch Mollie!" he said without turning his head.

_**Seriously?! Seriously?!**_

Walking out of the arena, very happy to be on speaking terms with James, _albeit_ it involved liquor, which I still smell like. I stepped onto the asphalt after looking both ways like a good girl. I took two steps and was blown back. Brittany squealed, Eric froze and Alex immediately came over to me. I looked off to the speeding car, _familiar_ speeding car.

"Did that fucking slut _seriously_ try and run me over?!" I had a look of pure horror on my face with a hint of confusion.

"Are you okay?!" Alex asked me concerned.

"Fine." I stated shortly and stood up. Okay, so my ass hurts, but not the time, "Danielle just try and run me over?! She's gonna fucking get it…" I growled. Against All Odds was being held in Richmond, Virginia, therefore we were forced to stay in a hotel. The whole time in the long boring car ride, I was planning my revenge on Danielle. We finally arrived and I saw Joe just entering the hotel. I sprinted over to him,

"What can I do for you Mollie?"

"Give me the knife."

"No."

"Joe, so help me God! If you do not hand over that machete thing, I will castrate you with it." that was no empty threat, that my friends was serious. He must have realised it to because he handed it to me with no more arguments. I smiled proudly and strutted to what I recognised as Danielle's car.

"Don't do it Moll." I heard the stern voice of Alex over my shoulder.

"She thinks she can run me over…" I looked at my reflection on the knife and bent down to the front right wheel. I put a sadistic smile over my face and slashed the tire. "That'll teach her." then I heard Brittany's heels walking over to me, "Don't say anything,"

"I want the knife." she ordered of me,

"Hell no! Haven't finished yet." I crawled over to the front left tire.

"Lemme help!" she shouted excitedly. I will never forget that.

**a/n enjoyed it my peeps? Vote on my poll if you haven't.**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n thanks for the reviews.**

_**You Make Me Proud…**_

"What did I do now?" I grumbled having been called into my dad's office. I looked around and saw the red hair of my enemy.

"You know what you did!" she screamed. I raised my eyebrow confused.

"Dad? What did I do?" I questioned impatiently. I was _not_ going to give in.

"Apparently you slashed Danielle's tyres." he told me.

"Apparently? Why would you accuse me of _apparently _doing something? You got proof?" I asked Danielle who was scowling.

"Why would I make that up?"

"Coz you hate me? Coz I beat you last week? Coz _I_ was Alex's lawyer? I don't know! But why would I slash your tyres?"

"Because I tried to run you over!" she snapped.

"So you admit it!" I shouted in victory.

"Danielle! Suspended! Indefinitely!" Dad shouted to her and her jaw dropped.

"What?! No!" she screeched and stormed out of his office.

"Good Dad." I praised him, "I'm proud." I smiled and hugged him.

"So… who gave you the knife?" of course. Dad could always read me. Ajay and him have super magician brains or something.

"Joe." I smiled.

"Of course." was his reply.

_**All a matter of Time…**_

I walked to get a drink, being cautious as to not get covered in beer again. I grabbed a water bottle and turned quickly. Too quickly. I ended up covered in beer anyway. I groaned loudly looking at my soaked clothes.

"Fuck James! Careful!" I swore.

"Sorry Darlin," he apologised. "I should look where I'm going Moll." he started to walk off but I followed him. When he realised I was behind him, he turned. "Can I help you?" before he could finish speaking I wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I ignored you. I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Mollie, darling. What are you saying sorry for? It was my fault."

"I took it to seriously. I didn't even give you a chance to explain…" I said sadly.

"Moll. I shouldn't have done it." he said pushing me away so he could look at me properly. "I just hate Alex so god darn much." James' southern accent made me smile. It reminded me of home.

"I missed you Storm."

_**Another speed hump.**_

I was currently sitting on the 3 seat couch at The Guns residence, waiting excitedly for Alex to resume is place next to me. I think I was ready. He finally emerged from his room with a smile on his face.

"Alex. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked hopefully as he did up the last few buttons on his shirt.

"Can it wait 20 minutes? I was planning on hanging with the guys. I won't be long. One beer, I promise." he said to me and began to walk out the door.

"Fine." I said hopelessly after he closed the door. I waited for the twenty minutes. I wasn't going to worry at this point. There's probably bad traffic, it _is_ Friday night. Forty minutes passed and I began to squirm. I looked at the clock and it said that it was 9:30. I got anxious. I decided to wait another twenty minutes before I called him. Lucky I did, because it only took 15 minutes for him to show up.

"Where's my sweet Mollie?" The worried look on my face turned to one of pure horror. He was drunk. "Come here babe. What is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked walking toward the couch. Okay. So he's not angry this time, but he's still drunk.

"What took you so long?! Twenty minutes my ass!" I shouted at him, standing from my seat.

"Mollie… I was with the guys…"

"You're drunk." I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What did you want to tell me Moll?! You fucking pregnant or something?" he grumbled loudly.

"With who's baby Pat?!" I shouted, unable to believe he had asked that. He knows I haven't slept with anyone since he left.

"Sorry. But what's your fucking problem?!"

"You know what Patrick?" I was using his real name for emphasis, "Before you left, I was working up the courage to tell you that I LOVE you! That I never STOPPED! That I missed you too! But no! Patrick fucking Martin--" I was crying, the tears streaming down my face, my mascara running with it. I was also using hand actions to get my point across. His face went from being angry to shocked and confused.

"Moll…" he tried to reach out to me.

"NO! Now I fucking _**HATE**_ you!" I said finally stepping towards him, punching his chest. It was cliché as he wrapped his arms around my fighting body.

"I know. I hate me too." he agreed, his voice slow and sad.

_**Guilt is never far behind…**_

When I woke up the next morning, a hard substance was on my cheeks. My mascara had dried there. I rubbed at it vigorously before remembering what happened last night. I slowly got out of bed. He knows how I feel, even if it wasn't the ideal way of telling him. I looked around before leaving the room. I was in Alex's room. One half of the bed was a mess, blankets and sheets everywhere, whilst the other was basically intact. He didn't stay. I left the room and saw Ajay and Chris cuddling on the couch.

"Morning lazy biatch." was Ajay's greeting.

"Morning lovely." I teased back. "Where's Alex?" I asked. I wanted to talk to him about my outburst. He needs to know that I didn't mean what I said.

"He went for a jog." Chris stated before adding, "He didn't say when he was going to be back." he read my mind. Ashton must have transferred some of her powers over to him. I nodded in disappointment. Before I could tempt myself with breakfast, I grabbed my car keys and went on a search for Alex. I drove past all his favourite jogging spots and couldn't find him anywhere. I sighed and decided to give up. He was probably taking a different route so I couldn't find him. I arrived back at his house and put on the brake. I looked down at my wrist. The bracelet was the most beautiful I've ever seen. Someone _had_ to help him find it.

_**Even worse, things will get…**_

I didn't see Alex until we were at Impact. I followed him around quietly as he ignored I was there.

"Alex…" I lightly touched his arm. He turned slowly and looked at me like I was a Martian. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…"

"Mollie. Stop please." his voice was strained. It hurt him to talk to me. I think I really upset him. "Moll, all I ever do is upset you! I _hate_ seeing you sad! I think it's best, for your emotional good, if we don't hang around each other anymore." he stated before abruptly turning to walk the other way. Did he just break up with me? We weren't even going out!! I didn't think that was possible. He said he didn't want to hurt me anymore. I'm hurt now. What does that accomplish?

"Alex!" I called after him before he could get to far away. When he turned, it was hesitantly. I shook my head disappointed, "I take back what I said. I'm not sorry. You're an ass Alex. I _hate_ you!" I squealed and stormed off myself. I can't let anyone have the last word other than me. The tears came soon after. They blurred my vision so I had to stop. I lifted myself onto a nearby crate and put my head in my hands. I lifted my legs up too and sat right back against the wall so people could walk past without my legs getting in the way. I saw Brittany walking toward me with Jeremy sleeping in her arms. She saw me as she walked past and gave me a one armed hug.

"What's wrong?" Britt was more mature, most of the time, than me. She never complained, she always took what she was given. She always looked out for the ones she loved, even if it meant going out of her way.

"The father of your child is an asshole. And I mean an asshole." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"We'll talk about it later."

_**Later has come…**_

"When you're ready." Brittany started off as we sat on my bed. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"He broke up with me…" I told her. I sounded unsure because I was unsure. The more I thought about the more confused I got.

"You were going out?" I had obviously confused her too.

"No. It's really confusing…" I said before starting to tell her the whole story.

"Aww." she said when I had finished and she hugged me tightly.

"Why does everything fuck up for me?"

"It'll get better. It can't get any worse right?"

_**I beg your Pardon???**_

"Hey Moll. Everyone's coming over for a get together thing later. So… you're coming too." Ashton called to invite me over.

"Is Alex going to be there?" I asked first,

"Uh, yeah. He does live here."

"I'm not coming." I decided quickly.

"Come on Moll!" she annoyed me for the next 5 minutes before I gave him. I jumped in my car and drove to their place. I knocked on the door and it was opened by Alex.

"Hi."

"Hi." I said back shortly, then walked in and hugged everyone, except him. I spent most of the night with James. Ashton and Chris stood before everyone and loudly announced they had something to say. Everyone looked up at the pair, distracted from what they were doing.

"Getting straight to the point…" Chris started,

"We're engaged." Ajay finished. Her smile lit up the room that was full of applause and cheers. All the girls crowded around her to get a look at the ring, while the guys gradually walked up to Chris to congratulate him. I turned my attention to Bobby who looked like he was ready to rip someone's head off.

"Richie… calm down. She's happy." he nodded, but I still new he was not happy. I eventually made my way up to the blonde Canadian. "Congrats Ajay!" I hugged her.

"Now Alex needs to man up and we can both be married. Heck, Britt, you and I should get married on the same day!" she suggested.

"Alex and I are on a break." I told her.

"That's why he's depressed again. I'll tell him to get his ass into gear. It's okay." she smiled and walked off. Presumably to find Alex.

**a/n a bit of a bump again, sorry guys. But I know how I am going to fix it. Don't expect many more chapters. One or two maybe? There is only so much I can cram into one story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n this is the end!! :( I will write the prequel and Alex's story soon. Just been a bit busy lately. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy, please.**

_**The fact is…**_

This has had to be the worst couple months of my life. Yes, _months_. I've been way to upset to do anything other than wrestle. Even wrestling is a challenge, because I see _him_ there. I miss Alex. I want Alex. I _need_ Alex! Currently I am in Nashville, showering. I finally get a break, we taped lots of Impact episodes last week. The shower glass was made so it obscured your vision meaning no one could see in or out properly. Which was lucky because Beth was sitting in the bathroom while I washed my hair.

"Beg him?" she suggested to me.

"Mollie Jarrett does not beg." I half-scowled.

"Mollie Jarrett doesn't mope either." she retorted. I smacked the glass telling her to shut up and she did. We stayed in silence until Suicide Blonde played on my phone.

"Answer it." I said to Beth knowing it was Ashton, who would probably be calling to force me to attend the Halloween party.

"No. She's in the shower." she paused allowing Ajay to speak. "Mollie, there's a Halloween Party that you _must_ come to. If you don't… yeah… Ajay is going to come drag you there herself." the, now, 10 year old transferred the message.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go." I laughed, I honestly wouldn't put it past Ajay.

_**H'ween is always fun…**_

I feel like such an idiot. Ha! There's Tink! Of course Ashton Reso comes as Tinkerbell and Petey Williams comes as Peter Pan. I, after careful deliberation with my two sisters and watching Alice in Wonderland at the time, came as one sexy Mad-Hatter. I didn't bother knocking I just walked straight into the Detroit home of Ashton and Sabin. I couldn't stop laughing at myself. I feel like such a tool. Everyone stared at me and I just waved at them. I quickly found James and Bobby dressed as Harold and Lloyd from Dumb and Dumber.

"Looking good Moll!" James exclaimed.

"Thanks. You guys look good too." I smiled at them and when I turned I laughed at Britt and EY. Fred and Daphne from Scooby Doo. I continued searching the room for familiar faces. When I caught sight of Alex I groaned inside. Tom Cruise in 'Risky Business'.

"Tightie Whities and all." James followed my eyes. I laughed at Alex sliding around in his socks. It didn't take long before everyone was drunk. I stuck with the theme and had a few too many 'Alice's in Nightmareland'… way too much alcohol in one shot glass. All of a sudden Michael Jackson's Dirty Diana sounded through the house.

"Mollie! Alex! Asses up there now!" I was too drunk to object and people were pushing us up on stage.

"You'll never make me stay, So take your weight off of me, I know your every move, so won't you just let me be?" my moves corresponding with every line. "This time you won't seduce me, She's saying…" I would always sing what 'Diana' was saying.

"That's ok, Hey baby do what you please, I have the stuff the you want, I am the thing that you need." me and Alex were pro's at this song. We had the moves worked out and everything.

"She said…"

"He's not coming back…Because he's sleeping with me." that line called me to go to Alex's microphone, and why disappoint the fans? As the song finished I did a curtsy and began to walk off. Before I could understand what had happened, Alex had remembered the last part. He pulled me by the wrist and quickly put his hands on my cheeks to bring my lips to his…

_**Remembering past the hangover…**_

"Alex… Alex…" I groaned in my sleep. Nightmare. "Alex." the groans turned into cries. "No. Alex. Please. No!" I thrashed around in the bed. "Alex…" the last one was a cry of pain, sadness and anger.

"Shh, Moll, it's okay. I'm here." I slightly woke up a the sound of Alex's voice. He sat on the bed, sitting me up too, and wrapped his arms around me. I was still in my Halloween costume. The whole house was temporary residence to pretty much everyone that came to the party. I was still asleep, but I was crying into Alex's chest.

"No. You can't. No. Alex…"

"Moll. It's alright, I'm here…" he comforted me again. He carefully laid us down and pulled up the covers. That is how we stayed for the rest of the night. The nightmare had stopped when we were on our backs. The next thing I remember is being woken by a moving body. I didn't open my eyes because I didn't want any awkwardness. I fell asleep for a further 2 hours. In my opinion, it wasn't long enough. My head is pounding, I think I need to vomit. I slowly got up from the bed. My Mad-Hatter dress hiked up around my waist because of my movements when I was sleeping. I pushed it down don't caring if I ruined the shape… I'll fix it later. I walked into the kitchen to see a few too many people trying to crowd into it.

"We are _not_ a Bed and Breakfast!" Ajay shouted in anger. A few groans and 'whatevers' could be heard but she ignored them. I walked passed a few people and raided the fridge. I walked out of the kitchen, bumping into people on the way out. I sat on the couch that was not in its normal position. I felt the cushion sink next to me and looked over to see James.

"What's wrong girly?" he noticed the not-so-happy expression I had.

"What time did Alex leave?"

"He wasn't here when I got up. So I'm not sure." I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He took one look at my new expression and spoke, "Nightmare." I nodded at his guess, "Why didn't ya get me? Ya know better than ta stick it out Moll."

"Alex came in…"

"First he kisses ya, then he does that."

"He kissed me?" I couldn't remember a damn thing. My nausea had subsided and my headache was lessening by the minute. Yet I still couldn't remember anything. I snuggled closer into James' shoulder when I asked him.

"Yes darlin, ya didn't object either Moll."

"I was plastered. The last thing I remember is seeing Alex as Tom Cruise…"

"Yeah, plastered is the word. I thought little Mollie Jarrett could hold her beer."

"I guess Mollie Jarrett wasn't here last night." I shrugged.

_**Trick?? Or Treat??**_

A bunch of people in their 20's roaming the streets in costumes, that hadn't been taken off, getting candy for Halloween.

"Cheap!" I shouted at the house we just left. I looked into my bag and saw stickers. "You give Candy for Halloween! Not stickers!"

"Calm down Mollie! We are a bit big to be doing this." Brittany stated.

"Ah, clueless Brittany… one is _never _too old to Trick or Treat. Unless you have a child, then one is too old." I laughed as she whacked me over the head with her bag.

"Childish much." she rolled her eyes. An hour later after we'd been around the _whole_ of Detroit. Maybe not the _whole_ but close enough. We got back to Chris and Ashton's house. Alex was sitting on the couch with Jeremy. I put my bag down, and walked over to him.

"Alex."

"Wha? Oh, uh hi."

"I need to talk to you." I said grabbing hold of his hand. He picked up Jeremy and as we walked passed he handed the boy to Britt. I directed us through the hallway to his bedroom.

"Okay. Speak." he nodded."Alex! You fucking broke up with me! We weren't even going out! You say you don't want to hurt me Pat, but what do you do? That hurt me more than anything ever has. I love you." I poured me heart out.

"Moll…"

"No. Not yet. You know I don't beg. But here I am!" I dramatically got on my knees. "Please!" he smiled and lifted me up. He kissed me softly me pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too Moll." he kissed the top of my head and we just stood there for awhile.

_**Happily Ever After…**_

I am so happy. It's the happiest I've been in ages. Ashton isn't happier, she may be getting married, but Alex is back to being his normal self. The bracelet was bought with the help of Brittany. Why does everybody conspire against me? What will life have in store for me in the future? Not sure, really not interested right now. I just want to live for the moment.

**End.**


	16. New Story!

**_Guess what I did? I put up a new version of this story!! It's called You Be The Judge. Mollie doesn't wrestle in this, but I swear it will still be good! And there is a new OC! Read it please! Because I know how much you all love Mollie!!!_**

**_Demi/World's Biggest Jerichoholic_**


End file.
